


For your trouble 给您添麻烦了

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Salieri, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 现代AU，离家出走被迫成为流浪歌手的小莫扶了不幸摔倒的萨老师





	1. Chapter 1

巴黎的冬天很冷，临近圣诞节的时候尤其是，天空阴沉极了，像是随时都会飘下一场大雪。风冰凉又潮湿，人人都抱怨着晾不干的衣服和壁炉里冒着白烟的木柴。

萨列里走出地铁站，被迎面吹来的风冷得缩了一下脖子，紧了紧围巾才向外走去。他下车的站位于市中心，也是流浪汉喜欢聚集的地方，他们常常缩在墙角或路边，晃动着手中的杯子或者破旧的礼帽，向路人乞讨一点口袋里的硬币。

萨列里一直对这些流浪汉不抱有太大好感。可以领得到政府的救济，也并没有身体残疾，他们徘徊在街边还能是因为什么呢？酒精，毒品，还是懒惰？这是他们的选择，并且无论哪个原因都不值得施舍与怜悯。

萨列里扫了一眼路边几个抓着酒瓶靠在墙边的流浪汉，他们都低声咕哝着诅咒着天气。几个人围上前来，“先生，先生，看在这鬼天气的份儿上，给几个硬币让我们暖暖身子吧。” “不好意思，我没有带钱。”萨列里一一拒绝了他们，从他们中间穿过。

在他准备穿过路口时，他看到了一个弹着吉他的年轻人。年轻人有着一头乱蓬蓬的金发和或许过于高挺的鼻子，在这样的气温下居然没有把手藏进口袋，手指灵活的扫弦，丝毫没有被冻僵的迟缓，指间的旋律也带着与着阴冷天气不符的蓬勃生命力，在这一片灰蒙蒙里几乎是一道金色的阳光了。但他的鼻尖还是被冻的通红，呼吸间呼出的白气很快四散在冷风里。他的琴盒打开摆在脚边，里边有零星一点零钱。

这音乐无论如何也不应该位于这寒冷的街边。萨列里留恋着他的旋律以至于放慢了一下脚步，年轻人或许是看出了他的停顿，开口说道，“亲爱的先生，愿意留下些零钱么，这个冬天实在太冷啦……”但萨列里用跟刚刚一样的语调打断了他，“我没有带钱。”他几乎都能够用几秒的时间构想出这个年轻人在其他时刻的样子了——在筹足硬币后走进便利店，用所得买来那么一瓶酒精，不管是伏特加还是威士忌，能够暖身子并让人舒舒服服的撑过一晚就行；又或许他会更想要点大麻，不过这要难搞许多，但他还是毫无困难地想象出了年轻人吸入烟雾后躺在小巷墙边的场景。他近乎恶毒的揣测着，用了几秒钟便想象出了一个陌生人的生活。

年轻人并没有再说什么，活泼的琴声没过多久就被萨列里甩在了身后。萨列里回忆着刚刚听到的旋律，没有注意到脚下一片结了冰的路面。眼前一片天旋地转，等他反应过来，他已经仰面躺在冰面上了，右腿膝盖传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，暴露在外的手腕也因为擦到了路面而火辣辣的疼。他努力的想要站起来，尝试过几次后便因为右腿的疼痛放弃了。他躺在地上，透过流出的生理性泪水看着巴黎灰色的天空，埋怨起自己选择出行的天气太差，以至行人少到没有人来帮助一位摔倒的先生。这样想着，萨列里把自己蜷缩起来，侧躺在路边。

这时刚刚那个熟悉的声音响了起来：“您还好吗？”随之一个毛茸茸的金色脑袋出现在视线上方，向着萨列里伸出了右手。

“谢谢。”萨列里扶住金发年轻人的小臂，借力慢慢的站了起来。年轻人侧了侧身体好让他靠住，在他能够站稳后扶着他向着路边的长椅走去。

这会萨列里能够清楚的嗅到年轻人的味道，一丝阴雨天的潮湿气息，一点点清新的肥皂香味，但是并没有酒精或者大麻的气味。他开始为刚刚的恶意揣测而内疚。

“莫扎特。”年轻人开口说，“我的名字。”然后又接下去说道，“至于您的腿……我认为您需要一位医生，冬天路上的冰面太要命啦，不知道什么时候就会摔上一跤。”

叫莫扎特的年轻人扶着萨列里在一个车站的长椅上慢慢坐下来，然后跑回到自己的琴盒那里，萨列里以为他扶起自己之后打算继续坐回街边弹琴，但是莫扎特弯腰在琴盒里拿了些什么就又跑了回来。  
莫扎特重新坐回萨列里的身边，他拉起萨列里的一只手掌，把琴盒里拿到的零钱放在萨列里的手心里。然后又从口袋里掏出几枚硬币，让萨列里握住这些钱。“刚刚您说没有带钱……这些钱虽然不够去看医生，但应该足够买一张到医院的车票啦，您这么体面的先生应该带了信用卡或者支票吧？”他眨了眨眼。

萨列里看着莫扎特闪烁的眼睛不知道该回答什么。说谢谢？这大概是年轻歌手一天的收入了，他不能只说一声谢谢就算了。想起刚刚对莫扎特的恶意他的心里更内疚了，莫扎特的晚餐要怎么解决？晚上要睡在哪里？今天的天气莫扎特会不会冷？下雪怎么办？他的心里乱极了，他想要道歉，他想要为莫扎特做些什么，他不想让莫扎特离开。快说些什么。

但莫扎特好像没有注意到萨列里的迟疑，“祝您的腿快点好起来！再见先生！”他冲萨列里露出一个快乐的微笑，然后转身向自己的琴和已经空荡荡的琴盒走过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *配对：摇滚莫扎特 莫扎特/萨列里  
> *介绍：现代AU  
> *ooc属于我

“请您等一下。”萨列里说。他的膝盖很疼，没有办法马上站起身来拉住莫扎特的衣袖，因此只能出声制止莫扎特的离开。

莫扎特疑惑的转过头，边收拾自己的东西边跟萨列里说话，“您还需要什么帮助吗？”他蹲了下来，小心翼翼地把自己的琴收进琴盒再甩到背后。

“……我的腿太疼了，没有办法坐车去医院也没办法回家”，萨列里说着勉强站起身，打算向莫扎特证明他说的都是事实。他的努力成功了，现在他身形晃了晃差点跌坐回长凳上。

莫扎特马上背着琴冲了过来，“先生！您小心些！”他像刚刚那样把右手递给萨列里，萨列里这次回握住他的右手。

“我会小心的。不过您可以帮忙扶我去医院吗？我想我现在无论去哪里都不太方便。作为酬谢我可以给您……”莫扎特打断了他的话，“我不需要什么酬谢，先生。能看到您快点好起来会很让我开心的，等您感觉好些了我们就去医院。”

萨列里其实很多年没怎么受到别人照顾了。他少年时起离开意大利的故乡到巴黎求学并工作，一直都是孤身一人。没有伴侣，也少有亲密的朋友。在学校期间课业压力很大，每天要读很多案例写很多总结，有一次他在连续几天的通宵后发起了高烧，躺在租住的公寓整整一个周末。感谢上帝，那次他靠着公寓备着的退烧药挺了过来。也或许是因为年轻些的身体更容易从疾病中痊愈。  
但这次不同了，摔伤无论如何也不会自行恢复，总归是需要些伤口的处理，还要确定骨头是否受伤。如果不是莫扎特他不知道要怎么办。而且更重要的是，他不想看着莫扎特离开。虽然他不习惯向别人求助。

“安东尼奥•萨列里。”萨列里颔了颔首，轻轻的握了一下莫扎特的手，又露出了一点自己不是那么熟悉的笑容。

他们接下来坐在车站的长椅上聊了大概一刻钟，于是萨列里获悉了莫扎特的身世和最近的经历。沃尔夫冈•阿玛德乌斯•莫扎特，作为一名刚刚离家出走的歌手、自由的音乐家——至少他的话是这么讲的——才来到巴黎不过两天。莫扎特的父亲是萨尔兹堡的一名作曲家，小莫扎特之前按照父亲的想法在维也纳的一所音乐学院就读，但在作曲系还没读到二年级就从学校跑出来了。“那些人只希望我学习古典作曲！”莫扎特愤愤不平地说，“可是其他的风格也很有意思呀！连父亲也不希望我写自己喜欢的曲子！我在学校根本没办法成为一个自由的音乐家！”

萨列里碰了碰莫扎特的肩膀，“您的曲子很好听，坚持下去大家会喜欢上您的音乐的。”他说的是事实，莫扎特弹奏的风格介于古典和流行之间，但把二者融合的很好，听起来很特别，非常特别。“谢谢您，我的朋友！”莫扎特一下子抱住萨列里，贴了一下他的左脸颊又蹭了蹭，倒像是一个过分亲昵的贴面礼了。

萨列里被年轻音乐家的体温环抱着，莫扎特身上淡淡的肥皂味慢慢散开。闻起来像是一棵开着洁白的花的树，萨列里有点恍惚的想，这跟他的音乐真的很配，他一瞬间有点想回蹭一下莫扎特。

突然膝盖一阵剧痛，萨列里没忍住嘶了一声。原来是莫扎特的琴盒碰到了萨列里的膝盖。萨列里挣脱了莫扎特姿势扭曲的拥抱，后知后觉地发现两人作为第一次见面或许或许亲密了，不过他只是拍了拍莫扎特的肩，“我好多了，我们去医院吧。”

随后莫扎特陪萨列里去了医院，医生替萨列里检查了伤处，所幸并没有什么大碍，只有一些擦伤和淤青，好好休息很快就会痊愈。萨列里在里面听医生的叮嘱，莫扎特抱着琴在走廊里等他出来。  
等到萨列里出来天色已经有点晚了，冬天太阳早早就下山了，已经亮起路灯的街道上各色行人步伐匆匆。

他们走到医院门口，萨列里看着莫扎特欲言又止，他想说些感谢的话，莫扎特帮了他这么多，他理应留他吃个晚餐才是。但他又想说些挽留的话，他担心莫扎特没有过夜的去处，怕他初到巴黎没地方可呆，他也不想就这么看着莫扎特离开。他还想听他的音乐，他还想再见到他。

“要一起吃晚餐吗？”萨列里还是问出口了，不过并没有讲出自己为莫扎特提供住处的意愿。他担心吓到莫扎特，毕竟作为一个第一天见面的人建议别人住进自己家未免太奇怪了些。

出人意料的是莫扎特马上答应了共进晚餐，“那谢谢您的晚餐！”年轻的自由作曲家咯咯地笑了起来，突然仰头在萨列里的下颌上亲了一口，“我想吃盐焗土豆泥和炸猪排！”

这太甜蜜了，不不，这不太合乎礼节，萨列里有点晕乎乎地想，他们现在随便挑了一家咖啡厅坐了下来，因为莫扎特怕冷所以选了室内靠近暖炉的位子。等食物端上来的功夫莫扎特掏出了琴和纸笔开始迅速的记谱，“这首曲子是我刚刚才有的灵感，感谢今天能够遇见您，您喜欢我的音乐！”莫扎特拨了一会琴，然后在谱子上记下几行音符。“巴黎这个城市对我并不友善——虽然我也不过刚到两天——路过的人很少停下来给我赞美或掌声，连我在街边坐一天的收入也比曼海姆少很多......我还在那里收到过女孩子们的鲜花呢！”他冲萨列里眨了眨眼。

不，不，您的音乐是我听过最好的，萨列里想，他开口道，“或许是因为不太对大家的胃口？您的旋律太过复杂，稍作修改大家会喜欢的。”尽管他觉得莫扎特所有的音符都恰到好处，多一个太多，少一个又太少。

年轻的音乐家笑出了声，“您这么讲倒是让我想起作曲系的一年级啦……几乎所有人都抱怨我写的谱子，‘太多音符’‘我根本演奏不出来这些’‘太复杂了，我不想唱这么复杂的’……”

这时侍应生端来了食物，热腾腾的还冒着白色的蒸汽。莫扎特马上止住了对一年级生活的回忆，笑的眉眼弯弯开始吃自己的晚餐。他舀起一勺土豆泥塞进嘴里，发出一声满足的叹息。萨列里也点了这家店的土豆泥，不过他要的是芝士焗土豆和蔬果沙拉，再加一条巧克力泡芙和一块熔岩蛋糕。“您这么喜欢吃甜品呀？”莫扎特边咀嚼吞咽嘴里的食物边问，“我以为您这样的先生都会远离糖分呢！”

“小时候养成的习惯而已。”萨列里叉着蔬菜回答他，顺便挑出了沙拉里的洋葱丝。他没有打算详细讲他童年的经历，那时候他可真的是非常热爱糖，比起现在毫不逊色。

“您的泡芙看起来很好吃！”莫扎特挥舞着叉子，在萨列里刚把泡芙切分成小块的时候叉走了一块。“嗯……我可以尝尝您的蛋糕吗？就一口。”只用了一小会，萨列里一半的甜点都在莫扎特的胃里了。  
半个钟头后他们解决了晚餐，期间夹杂着一些闲聊和交换食物，当然具体来说是莫扎特单方面叉走萨列里的食物。

结束晚餐后他们一起回到大街上，莫扎特还是像之前那样扶着萨列里的手肘，萨列里握着莫扎特的右手，另外一只手提着打包给莫扎特的两条泡芙和一份布丁。东方的天空悬着半月，但是看起来有点模糊，或许是要下雪了。

“需要我送您回家吗安东尼奥？”莫扎特晃了晃萨列里的左手，“您知道的，只要您需要搀扶，我会送您回去的。”

瞧瞧这个人，萨列里在内心叹了一口气，他居然已经开始叫自己的名字了！这太亲昵了。“我想我好多了，应该可以自己回家，今天很感谢您的帮助……”他并不想过多的麻烦莫扎特，他已经帮了自己很多，不需要更多的打扰了，“别忘了您的甜点。”他把纸袋递到莫扎特手里，打算一会慢慢挪回家。“晚安。”他说。

他们像朋友分别那样贴面，但是分开时莫扎特突然凑过来，再一次亲了萨列里的脸颊，“晚安先生。”年轻作曲家甜蜜的笑着，边后退边向萨列里行了一个花哨的鞠躬礼，“改天见！”说完带着琴和甜品消失在了大街的人潮里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一条泡芙：脑补的是条状的闪电泡芙，萨老师可能会觉得条状泡芙切起来比较方便下嘴。  
> *关于作曲系的设定：只稍微查了一下，有误请见谅。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *配对：摇滚莫扎特 莫扎特/萨列里  
> *介绍：现代AU  
> *ooc属于我

如果萨列里知道莫扎特晚上经常睡在哪里的话，那天晚餐后一定不会放他走掉的。

这天他跟同事一起加班到午夜，疲惫地从办公室出来之后，拒绝了一起去吃东西的提议，萨列里打算去酒吧喝一杯来放松一下接连几天紧绷的大脑。萨列里的办公室在商业繁华的第八区，不过酒吧的选择不如以艺术和夜生活著称的十八区多，所以他一般都去十八区喝酒。有时从酒吧出来他会站在圣心教堂看巴黎的夜色和灯火，如果时间还早就去逛画家广场看画。所以他叫了一辆uber，在车内广播的天气预报声中靠在后座昏昏欲睡。接连一周加班的大脑昏昏沉沉，终于支撑不住在后座睡了过去。

“先生，请醒一醒，您到了。”萨列里在司机的声音中清醒过来，“好的，谢谢。”他摇了摇头，一向容易醒的自己居然会在后座睡着，甚至到了目的地也没有醒过来，整周连续加班真的挺让人吃不消的。不过还好最近的项目上萨列里的工作基本上做完了，可以休息几天，所以他打算先好好喝一杯再回家睡一整个上午。

下车后他径直向常去的那家酒吧走去，尽管现在已经凌晨，酒吧里还是很热闹，门口的灯箱不知疲倦的闪烁着，音乐声隐隐约约从门缝里漏出来。萨列里进入酒吧后习惯性地坐在吧台边的老位置，他一直是一个人去，并不需要太大空间，而且坐在吧台既方便点酒，还跟酒吧里的钢琴和乐队区挨得比较近，可以听到音乐又因为隔有一段距离不至于太吵。

“两杯轰炸机和一杯黑俄罗斯，再加两份火烧棉花糖，谢谢。”酒保向萨列里笑了笑，“还点咖啡味的？我新调的一款酒要不要尝尝？”萨列里摇了摇头，酒保知道他的习惯也就不再坚持，调整了一下臂环就开始为他调酒。

萨列里看着调酒师手指流畅的动作突然开始想念起莫扎特来。从他们上次分别算起大概有一个星期了？还是两个星期？不知道莫扎特又写了新曲子没有……萨列里有点想知道上次两人一起吃晚餐时莫扎特新写的曲子结尾是怎样的。他想起了莫扎特拨琴时看着自己的眼睛和莫扎特的吻。

不过他大概没有机会再遇见莫扎特了吧？上次完全是偶遇，如果萨列里没有滑倒的话大概两人就完全不会有交集了，没有摔倒腿上也没有淤青的萨列里会径直路过莫扎特，就算莫扎特的音乐再动人他也不会转头看一眼。他们根本不会认识彼此。

“您的酒好了。”调酒师把三只杯子推过来，点着轰炸机的火焰后又递过一只碟子，里面装着萨列里的棉花糖，“祝您愉快。”

萨列里很喜欢酒精的口感，酒精度只有十几度的话入口只会有一点点辛辣的味道，在调制的过程中又加进了各种果汁或甜奶，混合的液体滑过喉咙的触感让人沉醉，酒精循环在血液里之后会带来一种让人放松的愉悦感。所以萨列里允许自己在疲劳的时候喝一点，但从不喝得烂醉——他一向以自己思维缜密的大脑和冷静自持的态度为骄傲。

所以萨列里今天也打算照常只喝三杯就离开，直到他听见了今晚钢琴师的声音。

琴师的法语带着一点点德国的口音，发音并不是很标准。“接下来这一曲献给我在巴黎最好的朋友，我们才认识不久，这首曲子是我们刚刚相识时我为他写的……”接下来萨列里就听到了在路边咖啡厅莫扎特曾弹出的音节。他立刻向钢琴转过头去，“……莫扎特？”“安东尼奥！是您！”莫扎特正坐在琴凳上演奏，但这并不妨碍他边弹琴边扭头冲萨列里露出笑容，他的笑容还是像上次见面一样甜蜜，“我就说我们还会再见面！请您先稍等一会，我一结束今晚的工作就立刻去找您！”莫扎特向萨列里眨了眨左眼，转头继续弹琴，右手一滑弹出一长串跳跃的音符。

萨列里现在有机会完整的听完这首曲子了。整首曲子像莫扎特本人一样的富有活力，充满了蓬勃的生命力，那种活泼劲儿完完全全体现在他的曲风里。刚开始的一小节或许是在表达他们的相识，很平缓又带一点点旋律的波动；再后来大概是萨列里对莫扎特音乐的肯定和赞美，他敢肯定自己在莫扎特的音乐里听出了愉悦和一点点无伤大雅的骄傲……等等，这个乐段是什么？这种甜腻的音符会出现在写给朋友的曲子里吗？萨列里不敢确定莫扎特是否像自己一样期待着再次相遇。作曲者想表达的与听曲子的人感受到的总归会有所出入，萨列里想，所以曲子里的这种感情大概只是自己的错觉。

但他对莫扎特的想念却是真实的。这种认知让他觉得甜蜜又痛苦。

萨列里又盯着莫扎特的背影看了一会，他想他今天可能要多喝一些了。莫扎特浑身散发的生命力是灼人的，他那么年轻和自由，才华横溢，又有着自己对音乐的独特理解，萨列里并不指望莫扎特能够长久的停留在巴黎。如莫扎特自己所说，他去过曼海姆，米兰，慕尼黑，在不同的城市间游历，他又有什么理由一直呆在巴黎呢？萨列里不相信有什么能够束缚的住他，而且即使有大概也不会是自己。

萨列里又听了一会莫扎特那首写给他的曲子，曲子快要到尾声了，甜腻的旋律被莫扎特反复地演奏着。莫扎特终究会离开，萨列里想。刚刚那种再也不会重逢的想法着实刺痛了他的心脏，不过他想他能够忍受再也见不到莫扎特和他的音乐，虽然这会有些难受，但他可以忍受，毕竟他一直在同自己所爱的东西作别。十几岁的时候他离开了自己的故乡，二十几岁的时候他敬爱的导师加斯曼离开了他。他身边美好的东西从来都不能够长久，萨列里这么想着，“请您再给我两杯无冰的威士忌。”他对调酒师说。所以他没有看到莫扎特在弹完最后一个音符时看向他的眼神。

几支钢琴曲结束后莫扎特跑到萨列里旁边的空位置坐下，向前倾着身体搂住萨列里，又贴了贴他的脸，“您的脸颊可真烫……您喝了几杯呀？”他看向萨列里的眼睛。

萨列里默不作声，他越过莫扎特的肩膀盯着莫扎特刚刚弹奏的那台钢琴，在昏暗的灯光下莫扎特的眼睛里仿佛有无数的星星在闪烁，他怕被莫扎特的光芒灼伤，他怕自己溺死在莫扎特的眼睛再也出不来。他打定主意要对莫扎特冷淡些，离别的滋味着实不好受，交情少一些他指不定还能好受点。可是他的内心又叫嚣着要离莫扎特近一些，他想要亲吻莫扎特的金发，听莫扎特写出新的曲子。

他在那一瞬间甚至有点不想继续一个人生活。

“大概三四杯？”萨列里听见自己有点哑的声音，声带大概是因为承受了太多酒精而有些不受控制。“您嗓子都哑啦......”莫扎特推了推桌上的空杯子，有点不满的盯着萨列里，“您应该照顾好自己。”

“我最近工作很累，需要一点酒精来放松一下。”萨列里语气里有点疏离的意味，他没有看莫扎特的眼睛，甚至在说话的时候都没有把身体转向莫扎特，而是朝着自己的空酒杯。

“从您的黑眼圈就看出来您好久没睡过好觉啦。”莫扎特似乎完全不在乎萨列里的冷淡，他挪了一下椅子，坐的离萨列里更近了，把手指搭在萨列里的小臂上，然后指尖下滑轻轻抚摸了一下上次萨列里摔倒时擦伤的右手腕，那里还留着一点浅粉色的疤痕，“您上次的摔伤好些了吗？”

莫扎特的手指好像带着电流，被碰到皮肤的萨列里手腕抖了一下，躲开了莫扎特的触碰——他怎么能这样随便摸别人！萨列里有点绝望的想，他缓和了表情回答说，“除了膝盖的淤青还没消下去其他都好了。”他顿了顿再次开口，“非常感谢您送给我的曲子，它美妙极了。作为一点回报您想喝点什么？”

“我要龙舌兰日出！”这次萨列里在莫扎特抱上来之前把他挡开了，“对别人不要总是抱来抱去的！”萨列里提高了一点声音，不过这马上淹没在乐队的音乐声里了，“可是您不是别人呀，”莫扎特抓住萨列里刚刚推他的手臂，看向萨列里的眼睛，“我很喜欢您。”他小声地说，然后慢慢凑近萨列里。

萨列里仿佛触电一样收回了还被莫扎特握着的手臂，但并不知道该把手臂放在哪里，结果又被莫扎特拽了回去，他只好看着莫扎特一点一点的凑过来，他能看到莫扎特今晚的妆在眼睛下面涂了金粉，莫扎特的鼻尖因为刚刚的演奏有一点细小的汗珠，莫扎特的眼睛里倒映着一脸惊慌失措的自己。

太近了，太多莫扎特了。萨列里闭上了眼睛。

“您的龙舌兰日出——哎不好意思打扰了！”萨列里睁开眼睛，和莫扎特同时转头看向调酒师，“我们并没有在——”“没关系——”他们又双双止住了说话，看向对方。

“您的酒。”最后还是萨列里迅速地推过酒杯，把莫扎特扳回吧台的方向，“喝酒。”

莫扎特只好叼住吸管吸了一口，然后碰了碰萨列里搭在吧台上的手，“抱歉刚刚冒犯到您了，谢谢您的酒。”他又偷偷用余光瞄了瞄萨列里，“……不过我是真的很喜欢您。”

我又怎么能拒绝您的喜欢呢。萨列里想，不过他什么也没说出口。他盯了一会自己还剩一个杯底的威士忌，杯壁凝了一层水珠，已经不冰了，但萨列里还是仰头喝完了它。

两人在吧台又坐了一会，莫扎特跟萨列里讲了一些他在巴黎的新灵感，又拿来谱子给他看。萨列里读着那些音符，它们那么美丽又那么浑然天成，结构那么精巧可又看不出一点雕琢和修改的痕迹。他忍不住小声地哼唱起来。

“您从事过声乐一类的工作吗？您的声音很好听。”萨列里突然反应过来莫扎特是在问他，他把思绪从莫扎特的音符中抽出来，摇了摇头，“不，不过我中学和大学的时候都是一名还算不错的男中音。”  
“那我们可以一起合作音乐！我可以为您写声乐，也可以为您伴奏！”莫扎特有点兴奋地转头看着萨列里。“可惜我已经很久没有唱过了，毕业后我一直在律所帮公司上市和并购。”萨列里看着莫扎特眼里的热情慢慢黯淡下去，他只好补充了一句，“不过休息的时候我们或许可以一起试一下，我也很期待您的声乐作品。”

莫扎特对他的答复看起来很满意，他笑着对萨列里点了点头，看起来又想抱抱萨列里。

快找点话说，免得莫扎特又抱上来。于是萨列里问，“那么您圣诞节有什么打算吗？会呆在巴黎还是回家？”他尽量不去想莫扎特其实还有启程去新城市这个选项。

莫扎特突然有些苦恼的盯着桌面，“父亲还没有原谅我私自离开学校……这个圣诞节我恐怕是不能回家了。”

萨列里听见自己小心翼翼的声音，“那您愿意在我家度过圣诞节吗？”即使他决定对莫扎特冷淡些，他仍强烈的想要为莫扎特做点什么，哪怕只是提供一个容身的屋檐。

空气安静了一会，萨列里觉得有一个世纪那么久，他有些慌乱地想着，这么问还是太不合礼数了，两人其实并不算很熟，称朋友都有些勉强……这时莫扎特再次抱住了他，在他的一侧脸颊上印了一个响亮的吻，惹得四周的客人纷纷向看向他们，“您真是太好了！！”

这太尴尬了，萨列里觉得自己脸都红了，不过他这次没有责怪莫扎特，他正因为莫扎特暂时不会离开巴黎而开心。

酒吧角落里的座钟敲了三下，“啊现在不早了，我要去睡觉啦。很高兴今天能再次见到您，”莫扎特松开萨列里，突然拉起萨列里的手吻了一下，“您想念我的时候可以直接来这里找我，我暂时住在这里。”

“你住在这里？”萨列里问，他忘了使用敬称也忘了指责莫扎特动作的轻浮，他有点懊悔之前没有想到初到巴黎的年轻音乐家可能会缺一个稳定的居所。

“是呀，”莫扎特已经抱着乐谱站起身，“毕竟我没地方可住……在这里除了晚上要作为钢琴师工作，其他时间我都是自由的。”

萨列里第一次主动拉住莫扎特的手，“其实如果您不介意，不需要等到圣诞节，您现在就可以搬到我的公寓去，”他在莫扎特惊喜的注视下继续讲着，“您可以随意使用我的钢琴和厨房，只需要时不时帮我打扫一下房间就行了——您的才华值得更稳定的生活，在我的家里您随时可以完成您的音乐。”

“至于今晚，”萨列里看着莫扎特，“您要跟我一起回家吗？我也准备回去了，如果您同意搬去的话……”

“那我现在就去收拾箱子！请您先别走！”莫扎特抱着他的一沓谱子向员工区跑去，在转角处突然停了下来，“我可以为您演奏钢琴、提琴、长笛，吉他，给您写曲子——”他像上次分别时那样行了一个花哨的鞠躬礼，甚至甩了甩他的外套下摆，“沃尔夫冈•阿玛德乌斯•莫扎特，为您效劳。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *萨老师点的前两款酒都是咖啡味儿以及甜奶味儿的，个人感觉很适合他x不过酒精度不太低  
> *小莫的酒是果味酒，橙汁和石榴糖浆，很甜蜜颜色很漂亮也很适合他。【女孩子们很喜欢的一款酒！】


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *配对：摇滚莫扎特 莫扎特/萨列里  
> *分级：本章R18  
> *介绍：现代AU  
> *ooc属于我

萨列里以为自己要等很久，事实上他只等了一小会莫扎特就提着一个小皮箱出来了。莫扎特背着第一次见面时的那把琴，唱着歌跑到了萨列里的身边，中途还从一个矮凳上跃了过去——年轻人真是有用不完的精力，萨列里感叹，他现在就只想回家泡澡睡觉，完全没力气又蹦又跳加唱歌了。他叹了口气帮莫扎特拎过小箱子，莫扎特已经背着一把琴了，那可是挺沉的。  
“您可真绅士！”莫扎特说，然后他为萨列里拉开了门，侧了侧身请萨列里先出去。凌晨的天空是墨蓝色的，很多星星嵌在上面闪烁。他们肩并肩离开酒吧，走在满天的繁星下。  
“您的公寓在哪里？我们可以边聊天边走回家吗？”莫扎特问，有新住所这件事看来给他带来了新鲜感，莫扎特一副全无困意的样子，蹦蹦跳跳地和萨列里走在街道上。  
“太远了，”萨列里摇了摇头，“我的公寓在十六区和八区交界的地方，走路的话可是要好一会呢。”  
所幸红磨坊附近的夜晚从来不缺计程车，于是他们顺利的叫到了车。在计程车的后座上萨列里和莫扎特坐在两侧，中间隔着一把琴，刚刚还很活跃的莫扎特这会儿安静下来，靠在琴上睡着了。萨列里转头看着莫扎特低垂的睫毛，斑驳变换的路灯光打在他的脸上，投下一片阴影。萨列里低声请司机将音乐关小些。  
好在三点钟空旷的路上大概只要花半个钟头就能到家了。萨列里付过车费后把莫扎特拍醒，“到家了。”

三四点钟的住宅区一片漆黑，偶尔有一扇亮灯的窗户，即使是习惯熬夜工作的人也都睡着了，又因为时间过于早了，晨跑爱好者也还没有起床。萨列里刷了门禁卡，两个人一起走进电梯间。  
萨列里的家是loft结构的，空间不太大但即使将要住两个人也不显得拥挤。下层铺了深红色的木地板，没有全铺上地毯，只是在钢琴下面垫了一大块红棕相间的毯子，长长的流苏向外伸展着。烟灰色的布沙发贴着墙放置，电视和沙发中间摆着一个玻璃茶几，不过除了一角上堆了几本书之外，其他部分异常整洁，显得没什么生活气息。让人意外的是墙角的绿植盆栽居然看起来没有枯萎的迹象。  
“请进，”萨列里用钥匙打开门，侧身让莫扎特进去，然后带上门，“您可是第一个来过我家的人。”萨列里咕哝着，把拖鞋放在莫扎特的脚边，然后接过莫扎特的箱子放好。他和同事的社交或应酬往往都约在公共场所，不会回家；至于比较私人的关系，其实萨列里并没有太多熟到能够分享公寓的朋友。不过莫扎特对于他是个例外。

“难道之前就没有哪位可爱的女士有过这个荣幸吗？”莫扎特换好拖鞋后学着萨列里把靴子摆在鞋架上，问道，他着实好奇萨列里的感情生活。

“没有，没有。”萨列里胡乱地挥了挥手。他现在困得几乎神志不清，回家的路程消又耗掉了萨列里仅剩的精力，酒精加困倦使他只想随便找个地方躺下睡一会。

“哇，那我真是太荣幸啦。”莫扎特转向客厅，看到了萨列里的钢琴，那是一台黑色的三角钢琴，放在客厅的落地窗前，“您的琴真美丽！我可以试试她吗？”他走了过去直接掀开了琴盖。

“莫扎特现在是半夜！您要是不希望邻居登门拜访的话最好明天再试。”萨列里看着莫扎特鼓起的脸颊和有点失望的眼神，补充了一句，“反正她今后有一段时间都是属于您的。”他走过去替莫扎特盖上琴盖，向客厅的右侧指了指，“这里是冰箱和酒柜，您可以喝一点，不过我不想看到您醉倒在我的家里。继续往前走是厨房，洗衣房和淋浴室。”

“您的冰箱有什么吃的吗？我有点饿了。”莫扎特边说边走过去打开了冰箱，从里面拽出一袋巧克力曲奇，“您真是热爱甜食呢……放了这么多果酱和甜饼干。”

萨列里默默地走到门口拎起莫扎特的行李箱，他本来以为莫扎特初到他家至少会有一点拘束或者不自在，没想到莫扎特进家门不到十分钟已经在他的冰箱觅食了。“卧室都在楼上，我带您去您的房间。”萨列里敲了敲楼梯扶手，“楼梯有点陡，您走慢些。”

然后叼着饼干的莫扎特就跟着萨列里上了楼。楼上有两间卧室，一个有浴缸的浴室和一个巨大的露台。萨列里住在大一点的卧室，另一间虽然也摆了床但被萨列里当做书房，一面墙全是高到天花板的书架，窗前是一张书桌，放了几本法典和一堆翻到一半的卷宗。萨列里把卷宗归成一摞拿在手里，“您可以在这里作曲，如果您喜欢在钢琴边也可以，”他把莫扎特的箱子放在床脚，“我一会给您送来新的床单，以后这就是您的房间了。”

莫扎特把琴靠在墙边，在箱子旁边蹲下来，“谢谢您的房间，给您添麻烦了。”他打开箱子掏出洗刷包和换洗衣服，“您去休息吧，剩下的我自己来就好啦。”

“楼上的浴室是浴缸，楼下是淋浴，您想要哪一个？”萨列里问，他确实很累了，打算洗完澡就马上去睡觉。

“淋浴就可以了，晚安安东尼奥。”莫扎特突然站起来，“您想要个晚安吻吗？”

“不用了莫扎特先生，祝您有个好梦。”莫扎特看着萨列里迅速的后退了几步撞在了门框上，没忍住笑了出来。“早些休息吧，明天见。”萨列里收了收表情，转身走出了莫扎特的房间。

等萨列里拿着床单被套回来的时候，莫扎特并不在书房里，楼下传来水声，莫扎特大概是在洗澡。萨列里把床单帮莫扎特换好后也去了浴室，边脱衣服边给浴缸放水，他看着水流注入浴缸回忆起这一晚跟莫扎特的重逢。这简直是奇迹，他昏昏沉沉地想，而且莫扎特至少会呆到圣诞，这意味着暂时不会有让人伤心的分别。他的内心并不否认他喜欢和莫扎特呆在一起，不论是听莫扎特的音乐还是听莫扎特随便讲点什么。

水很快注满了大半个浴缸，萨列里伸手试了试水温，然后起身跨坐进浴缸。温热的水环绕着他，蒸汽抚摸着他的脸颊和发梢。萨列里发出一声满足的叹息，向后靠在浴缸壁上，享受着在冬日里热水带来的慰藉。泡了一会后他企图利用泡澡时间回忆一下昨晚收到的工作邮件，然后沮丧的发现他的大脑里的信息毫无条理，只好作罢。

不过温热的水可真舒服，萨列里最后想，以后工作不忙就泡个澡吧。

——下面区域为行车道——

莫扎特洗完澡发现自己的床已经铺好了，他扑到床上伸展了一下脊背，然后拖过一个枕头让自己躺的更舒服些。感谢这张舒服的床和温暖的房间，他太爱他的安东尼奥了。

莫扎特突然觉得自己好像没有听到萨列里的声音。难道已经睡下了？但是浴缸的话应该比自己洗的要久一点才对？莫扎特从床上爬起来，敲了敲隔壁萨列里的卧室，“萨列里先生，您睡了吗？”

里面毫无回应。莫扎特推开了门，房间内开着灯但是萨列里并不在。只有萨列里刚刚拿走那摞卷宗堆在床头柜上。

莫扎特退出来又敲了敲浴室的门，“安东尼奥？您在里面吗？”里面仍旧毫无回应。莫扎特撇了撇嘴推开了浴室门，以为萨列里并不在里面，没想到他看到了一个睡在白色铸铁浴缸里的萨列里。

甚至那个雪白的浴缸上还雕了缠绕的花枝，这看起来跟萨列里本人太不相符了。

莫扎特小心翼翼地走过去，萨列里看起来并没有醒，他斜靠在浴缸壁上，头歪向一边，他的黑发没了发油的固定，这会儿正湿淋淋的贴着脸侧，脖颈和锁骨都暴露在莫扎特的视线下。萨列里睡着的样子看起来远没有醒着的时候那么严肃，莫扎特想，他坐在浴缸沿上碰了碰萨列里的睫毛，不过萨列里仍旧没有醒，继续缩在一堆泡泡里均匀的呼吸。

莫扎特把手伸进水里试了试温度，水温比自己的体温高不了多少，显然已经不再适合泡泡浴了。他把手从萨列里的小腿中间探下去，打算放掉这些泡沫和温凉的水，再添点儿热水，好让萨列里洗干净泡沫然后去睡觉。

随着水位的下降，萨列里的身体从还算有点儿热度的水中慢慢暴露在空气里，他冷的抖了一下，然后醒了过来。

可是刚醒来的瞬间萨列里就看到了他无法理解的一幕，本来应该在洗澡或者已经睡下、总之无论如何也不应该出现在他的浴缸前的莫扎特，这会儿正披着浴袍坐在他的浴缸沿上，一只手位于他的小腿中间，莫扎特本人还正冲着萨列里笑，非常甜蜜的那种，“您终于醒啦？”而本来环绕着他的泡泡们全部流走了，身上毫无遮挡的感觉令他感觉异常羞耻，尤其是此时房间内的另一个人至少是有衣物蔽体的。

萨列里马上屈起了腿，然后坐了起来向前环抱住膝盖，“请您把那边的浴巾递给我，然后在出去的同时帮我带上门。”他决定下次洗澡前一定要锁上门。

可惜某个金发小混蛋根本不打算就这么出去，莫扎特收回放在萨列里腿间的手，揪了揪他的浴袍，露出了一点胸口的皮肤，“您可真是不领情，要不是我，您今晚可就泡在冷水里着凉啦，”他拿过浴巾帮萨列里裹好身体，“怎么样，有我在您家还是挺好的吧。”

萨列里从浴缸里爬了出来，背对着莫扎特重新裹了裹浴巾，然后再次下了逐客令，“我要继续洗澡了，您回去早些休息吧。”萨列里背对着莫扎特垂下了头，脸颊意外的有点发烫。一定是因为今晚喝了太多酒精，萨列里想。他背对着莫扎特，没有被浴巾包住的部分露出流畅的肩颈线条和紧致的小腿肌肉，水珠从发梢滴落，顺着皮肤下滑然后消失在浴巾里。因此他看不到莫扎特此刻正盯着自己的背影看。

等他转过身来，莫扎特还是以原姿势坐在浴缸边看着他，甚至开始帮他洗澡水，毫无离开的意思。然而不等萨列里开口抗议，莫扎特就站起身来径直走向萨列里，萨列里在他的逼近下后退几步，结果后背抵在了冰凉的墙上，只好抬眼看着莫扎特。

“我注意到在酒吧我靠近您时，您并没有推开我，这么说您是喜欢我的。”莫扎特慢慢地凑过来，两个人的距离太近了，萨列里都能闻到莫扎特身上散发出跟自己一样的须后水味儿，他的温热的呼吸几乎打在萨列里脸上了。

“您不能通过我没有推开您就推断我喜欢您！这不合逻辑。”萨列里觉得血液里所有的酒精都涌到了大脑，他这会儿不再像他一直引以为傲的那么冷静和富有逻辑了。他控制不住自己不去看莫扎特的眼睛，他想推开莫扎特又想抱紧他。

“感情本来就没有逻辑，萨列里。”莫扎特又凑近了一点，把萨列里完全的困在墙壁和他之间，“您喜欢我的音乐，也喜欢我，”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭萨列里的鼻尖，身上还散发着刚洗完澡的热气的莫扎特发出了一点黏糊糊的鼻音，他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，“您要开口否认这一点吗？萨列里先生？”

他们靠的太近了，稍微动一下就能碰到对方的嘴唇，萨列里几乎能感受到莫扎特的睫毛擦过自己的皮肤的触感。“您喜欢我吗，安东尼奥？”莫扎特的嘴唇在萨列里的唇角磨蹭着，鼻尖时不时碰到萨列里的脸颊。

萨列里不知道该怎么回答，他无法否认他欣赏并且喜爱莫扎特的音乐，莫扎特的音乐精美绝伦，相信这一点听过的人都不会反对，可是莫扎特本人呢？萨列里没有仔细想过，也不敢想。莫扎特应该是遥远的，是那种闪烁的、散发出灿烂光芒的星星，在很远很远的地方燃烧，而他触碰不到一丁点儿热度和光辉，所以萨列里从未想过莫扎特会这样问他，因为他从未想过自己会受到星星的垂青。因此萨列里只能选择垂下眼睛不去看莫扎特。

“我……”莫扎特的行为超出常规太多了，他应该马上推开莫扎特然后指着门让他出去。可萨列里不舍得，他留恋莫扎特嘴唇的触感，他想要索求更多。

“说呀，您爱我吗？”莫扎特露出了一个笑容，然后一点一点的贴到萨列里的嘴唇上，“我爱您。”他张开嘴，叼住萨列里的下唇，舔了舔然后轻轻的吮吸起来。

萨列里现在完全不能思考了。他有很长一会儿都毫无动作，也没有任何回应，只是维持着刚刚那个僵住的姿势，任由莫扎特亲吻他。

他的星星现在落在了他附近，他能感受到星星的热度了。他现在正被这颗星星吻着。这太过于灼热了。

莫扎特灵活的舌头很快滑进了他的口腔，与他的舌头交缠在一起。莫扎特舔过他的上颚，引起萨列里的一阵轻颤。他在萨列里的嘴里尝到了一点儿威士忌的味道，还有有点苦的咖啡味儿，或许是鸡尾酒里的配料。于是他吮吸着想尝到更多萨列里的味道。

莫扎特的舌尖扫过萨列里口腔里的每一寸，捉住他的舌尖轻轻吮吸。萨列里感觉自己快要不能呼吸了，他们仿佛已经吻了一个世纪那么久。

等到莫扎特终于愿意放过萨列里的嘴唇，萨列里仿佛虚脱般靠在墙上，低着头大口呼吸，抬头时他发现莫扎特的眼睛里闪烁着不安，他听见莫扎特有点颤抖的声音，“您是不是根本不喜欢我？如果您不想见到我，我立刻就……”

不，不，我怎么会不想见到您呢，请别这么说，听您这么说我的心痛极了，萨列里想，可这些话他说不出口。

他叹了一口气，扶住莫扎特的肩膀吻了回去。他决定暂时不去想以后莫扎特是否会离开这种事情了，莫扎特这会儿正在他身边，莫扎特说他爱他，他们正在亲吻对方，有这些就足够了，让那些虚无缥缈的未来见鬼去吧。

浴缸的水放满了，热水溢出浴缸边缘流到地板上，可是这会儿已经没有人顾得上关掉水龙头了。

他们又黏黏糊糊地吻了好一会，两个人终于分开时萨列里用力地吸了一口气，他现在无比想知道为什么自己被莫扎特亲了这么久还没有被憋死。

“您可真甜，”莫扎特贴在他耳边用气声说，湿热的气流冲刷着他的耳膜，“我甚至不想离开您的嘴唇。”说完莫扎特又舔上萨列里的耳廓，舔吻一阵后又亲上他的耳垂，莫扎特用牙齿轻轻叼住又扯了扯，萨列里吃痛呜咽了一声，但随即又感受到身体里有一点异样的感觉升了起来，他开始有点迫不及待地希望莫扎特再亲亲他的嘴唇，或者再做点别的更出格的什么。

莫扎特吻开始下滑到他的脖颈，滑过他跳动的颈动脉覆上他的锁骨，然后含住，留下几个浅红色的痕迹。“能允许我脱掉您的浴巾么，安东？”莫扎特舔舐着他的锁骨轻声问，指尖轻抚着浴巾上沿的皮肤，萨列里除了低声喘息说不出来更多的话，他只好把一只手默许般地环上莫扎特的腰，莫扎特得到允许后直接扯掉他的浴巾，将更多的吻落在他的胸口。在留下几个红痕后突然含住萨列里的一侧乳头，用齿尖轻轻摩擦着，待乳尖变硬后转以啮咬和轻吻，萨列里在他的亲吻下仰起头，发出颤抖的喘息。

萨列里背后刚刚还冰凉的墙壁现在已经被他自己的体温捂的温热，他看着莫扎特埋在自己胸口的金色脑袋，不受控制的回想起相遇以来看到的各种样子的莫扎特。莫扎特弹钢琴时灵活的手指和莫扎特现在抚摸自己腰侧皮肤的手指，莫扎特在酒吧里仿佛闪烁着星星的眼睛和这一晚莫扎特把自己抵在浴室墙上时染上情欲的眼神，莫扎特在第一天见面喊他安东尼奥时撒娇般的尾音和刚刚扯下他浴巾前询问时喊他名字有点嘶哑的嗓音，莫扎特的每一个细节都是他爱的样子，他想他大概永远也看不厌。

莫扎特突然一下子含住了他的阴茎，把萨列里整个吞入口中。被温热柔软的口腔包裹的感觉太过了，萨列里无意识地颤抖了一下，嗓子里发出了一声短促的惊呼，可是他的嗓子太干了，今晚在喝掉那么多烈酒之后还没有喝过一点水，所以那声惊呼听起来嘶哑的仿佛是一声甜蜜的呻吟。

莫扎特好像很满意萨列里的反应，他慢慢的把萨列里的阴茎吐出来，然后再次含住头部，轻轻的吮吸起来。他的舌苔擦过顶端那些敏感又脆弱的神经，引来萨列里不住的轻颤，他的腿几乎软的站不住，脊背在墙上摩擦带来一阵火辣辣的痛感。墙面的坚硬和莫扎特口腔内的柔软形成了鲜明的对比，萨列里轻颤着，他的大脑现在一片空白。这一切都太过了，萨列里昏昏沉沉的想。他用力忍住在莫扎特的口腔内抽插的冲动，因为他不想因为太过粗鲁而让莫扎特难受。

这时莫扎特突然大幅度的吞咽起来，每次将萨列里咽下的时候都会深深地戳到他的咽喉，引起的生理性颤抖又使莫扎特的舌根向上挤压，几次深喉过后萨列里就已经控制不住的仰起头，他的喉结上下滑动，脖颈和后背都是汗津津的。

莫扎特的下巴有点酸了，不过他还是继续吞咽着，萨列里的阴茎在他嘴里跳动着，他感觉萨列里快要高潮了。

果然又几次深喉过后，萨列里突然开始颤抖起来，他慌乱地想要拉开莫扎特埋在他腿间的脑袋，可是已经晚了，他的精液直接射在了莫扎特的嘴里，还有一点溅在了莫扎特的唇角，那一点白浊看起来格外色情。

萨列里慌张的拉起莫扎特，“对不起，您……”他还没说完下半句，就看到莫扎特的喉结上下滑动了一下——他把萨列里的液体直接咽了下去。莫扎特的舌尖又慢慢舔掉了唇角的那一滴，然后直接吻住了萨列里。

萨列里在莫扎特的口腔里尝到了自己的味道，但又带着一点莫扎特的甜蜜的气息，或许是他的酒里的糖浆味道。他们脖颈交缠着慢慢地亲吻，仿佛两只交颈的天鹅。

不过很快莫扎特的手再次下滑握住了萨列里的阴茎，富有技巧的套弄着，长年握琴弓和弹奏琴键的手指磨出了一层薄茧，每次擦过顶端时都会引起萨列里的一阵轻颤。尽管刚刚射过，不一会萨列里羞耻的感觉到自己似乎又硬了。他从亲吻中挣脱出来，抓住莫扎特的手，但又耻于开口制止，只好说，“莫扎特，浴缸的水满了。”

没想到莫扎特听话的放开手，“您还没洗完澡呢，”他替萨列里关了水，“我们可以一会儿再继续，”他说，“您先洗澡。”他转身离开了浴室，甚至帮萨列里带上了门。

于是萨列里现在正坐在浴缸里，他现在已经无法享受到泡澡的乐趣了，他还硬着，而且每次一闭上眼睛眼前就是莫扎特埋在他胸口的脑袋，半干的金发蹭的他很痒，又或者是莫扎特舔掉白浊的粉色舌尖和上下滑动的喉结。

萨列里绝望的放弃了好好泡澡的打算，他认命的把伸向自己的腿间，在握住阴茎的那个瞬间叹息出声。他模仿着莫扎特的动作用指腹擦过顶端，指甲轻轻剐蹭，没过多久就感到一股热流传向下腹，萨列里控制不住的呻吟出声，“……莫扎特……”他喊着莫扎特的名字，马上就要达到高潮了。

这时浴室门一下子打开了，莫扎特站在门口，“我听到您叫我了，”他不由分说地走了进来，慢慢向浴缸靠近，“您有什么事情找我吗？”

萨列里慌乱地想要掩饰一下，可是无济于事，莫扎特在看到他的姿势和涣散的眼神时露出了了然的微笑，“您完全可以直接告诉我您需要什么。”他把双臂撑在浴缸的两侧，俯身看着仰躺在浴缸里的萨列里。

萨列里只好选择不看莫扎特，他的头几乎要低到胸口，然而莫扎特根本不打算给他沉默的机会。莫扎特突然开始把浴袍脱了下来，然后打算爬进浴缸，而萨列里挣扎着不想让他靠近自己。等到两个人浑身再次湿透之后，莫扎特还是挤进了浴缸，萨列里还维持着刚刚的姿势，不过双腿分开，莫扎特挤进了他的两腿之间，半跪着骑在萨列里的一条腿上。莫扎特的膝盖只要稍微动一下就能碰的到萨列里的阴茎，同样的莫扎特的会阴部完全贴着萨列里大腿的皮肤。

莫扎特喘息着靠近萨列里，“您现在还打算继续洗澡吗？”浴缸里的水经过刚刚已经剩不下多少，只能勉强盖住两个人的腰部，而且没有了泡泡的遮挡，可以清晰的看到水下的光景。

“或者我们再继续刚刚没做完的？”说完莫扎特直接吻上萨列里，手指滑过萨列里的乳尖再次抚上他的阴茎，高潮前的的萨列里全身上下敏感的根本受不了这种刺激，没过一会就射在了莫扎特的手里。

高潮过后萨列里大声喘息着，眼角红通通的仿佛刚刚哭过。莫扎特安抚性的亲了亲他的眼角，然后一只手顺着会阴部滑到了后面。他的手指在入口的四周按压着，想要尝试着进入。

萨列里突然用力地挣扎了起来，“不，请别在这里。”他虽然喝了很多酒可还算有点机智，他还不想和莫扎特在浴缸里做些什么能弄的一身淤青的运动。浴缸太硬了。他上次的摔伤可还没有痊愈呢。“去床上。”萨列里说。

“遵命，先生。”莫扎特响亮地吻了一下他的嘴唇，“去您的房间？我还没试过您的床呢……”他们两个跌跌撞撞地从浴缸里边吻边起身，洒了一地的水，磕磕绊绊但终于顺利的摸到了萨列里的房间，然后两个人一起倒在床上。

莫扎特翻身压在萨列里身上，他再次啃上萨列里的嘴唇，在唇角流连一会儿后开始撒娇一般的轻轻亲着萨列里。可莫扎特的阴茎顶着萨列里的耻骨，他还硬着。萨列里犹豫了一会把手覆上莫扎特的阴茎，却被莫扎特按住。莫扎特屈起膝盖顶开了萨列里的双腿，然后把手探向萨列里的入口，试探性的按了按。萨列里没有反对，他用膝盖蹭了蹭莫扎特光滑的腰侧。

尽管有所准备，萨列里还是在莫扎特勉强插入一根手指的时候颤抖了一下，他的生理性泪水顺着眼角流下来。他刚发出一声痛苦的嘶声，莫扎特的手指就退了出来，慌乱的吻着他的眼睛，“我弄疼您了？”莫扎特擦去他的泪水，然后又亲亲他，“您稍等一会。”

萨列里其实很想纠正莫扎特这种时候可以不用敬称（vous），可他觉得现在说这个有些不合时宜，于是就任由莫扎特随便讲了。他听见窸窸窣窣的声音，然后闻到了一股熟悉的味道——莫扎特从床头柜拿了他的身体乳，他打开盒子挖了一点，然后重新扑到萨列里身边。

然后萨列里就感觉到身下一凉，莫扎特的一根手指很轻松地滑了进去。他感觉到一点被填满的感觉，但是不痛，于是他默许了莫扎特加进第二根手指，感受着莫扎特在他体内慢慢扩张着。

伴随着酸胀感，另一种奇怪的感觉也逐渐累积起来，他的腿刚刚环上莫扎特的腰，下一刻莫扎特就触碰到了一个凸起，仅仅是一个轻微的摩擦就让他发出了一声喘息，双腿不自觉的夹紧了莫扎特。

随即莫扎特用手指开始在他的体内抽插，每次都会擦过那一点，萨列里体内的快感慢慢积累起来，沿着血液涌向四肢百骸，过多的快感让他觉得自己下一秒就要被莫扎特的手指插射了。可是还不够。他胡乱的搂住莫扎特的脖颈，控制不住的颤抖着。

萨列里在莫扎特的眼里看到自己躺在床上喘息的影子。他知道自己和莫扎特现在的关系逾越常规太多了，他在把莫扎特带回家的那会可完全没想到过会发生这个，他也没有这个意思。可是莫扎特是怎么发现的？他以为自己的情绪隐藏的很好。这会儿他已经屈从于欲望的身体正叫嚣着想要被填满，“可以了，你……您进来吧。”他看向莫扎特的眼睛。

等到莫扎特的阴茎进入萨列里的那一刻，两个人都满足的叹息了一声。他一直在等着萨列里的允许，他不希望萨列里是由于酒精导致的不清醒而同意发生性行为，性爱应该是基于自愿的一种取悦对方。

莫扎特开始抽插起来，萨列里的体内温暖而柔软，随着他每次顶到那一点，萨列里都会大口喘息着抱紧他，尽管他从不呻吟出声。他的安东尼奥在他的身下慢慢变得沾满汗渍与情欲，与他平日里看起来冷淡而疏离的态度完全不同。这样的萨列里吸引着莫扎特，让莫扎特很想吻吻萨列里的眼睛或者汗湿的额角。

他也确实这么做了，同时更加用力顶着萨列里，一次比一次进入的更深。“莫扎特……莫扎特。”萨列里在莫扎特的顶撞下断断续续的喊着他的名字，他的嗓音嘶哑而破碎，莫扎特俯身再次吻上萨列里的嘴唇，他的吻温柔而小心翼翼，这与他下身用力抽插的动作毫不相符。萨列里的阴茎向上顶着莫扎特的小腹，随着莫扎特的动作摩擦着，完全湿透的前端在莫扎特的皮肤上留下一片湿淋淋的痕迹。

萨列里在莫扎特的不断进入下开始小幅度地颤抖起来，终于在莫扎特几下用力的顶弄下达到了高潮。累积的快感在脑海里炸开，他的眼前闪过一片白光，然后他下意识的搂住了莫扎特，把头埋在莫扎特的颈窝里大口喘息。他的肠道随着射精而绞紧，莫扎特也在继续抽插了几次后射了出来。他感觉到莫扎特的液体淋在肠壁上，他也因为敏感点再次被触碰到而不受控制的收紧了肠道。莫扎特叹息着喊了他的名字，从他的身体里退了出来。

他们两个躺在床上胡乱搂抱在一起，感受着高潮过后的余韵。萨列里已经累的快要睡过去，可莫扎特还是执意亲吻着他，细碎的吻不断的落在他的脖子和胸口。

“我喜欢您。”莫扎特最后说，他低下头想要亲吻萨列里的嘴唇，他想听萨列里的回应，即使在这么一晚过后，他也还没听到过萨列里任何语言上的回应。萨列里除了允许莫扎特进入他什么也没说过。他没有回复莫扎特对他说过很多遍的喜欢和爱，也没有应允什么。莫扎特把脑袋埋进萨列里的胸口，带着点委屈的鼻音执着地问他，“您爱我吗？”

萨列里无法回答。即使经过今天，他也无法对他们的关系有所回应。酒精的后劲儿在他们度过了这疯狂的大半夜之后已经消退了大半，他冷静了下来，想到了莫扎特在不久的未来还是可能会永远的离开他。他对他们的关系无法做出承诺，他也无法对莫扎特给出承诺，他们的未来并不会因为这一晚而发生什么改变。

“睡吧，我今天累了。”他最后只能这么说。这些话太过于敷衍了，他自己也知道。他在莫扎特的眼里清晰的看到了一点受伤和失落。“明天再说。”他侧头吻了吻莫扎特的下颌。

莫扎特什么也没说，他最后吻了吻萨列里，用手环住萨列里的腰，然后把头埋在萨列里的颈窝里，萨列里因此看不到莫扎特的神情。“晚安。”他说。莫扎特从萨列里的颈窝里含糊地发出回应的声音，湿热的气流擦过萨列里的肌肤，“晚安。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *发了之后一直在想会不会进展太快了...导致大家纷纷觉得ooc什么的…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *配对：摇滚莫扎特 莫扎特/萨列里  
> *介绍：现代AU  
> *ooc属于我

萨列里是独自一人醒来的。

他睁开眼睛时，莫扎特已经不在床上了，不过床头柜上体贴的放着一杯水。萨列里伸手摸了摸身侧，另一半床铺毫无温度，好像昨晚萨列里确实是一个人睡的一样。不过凹陷的另一个枕头和萨列里浑身上下的酸痛感证实了昨晚莫扎特确实跟他在一起。萨列里没有赖床的习惯，于是他清醒之后就从床上坐了起来，随手拿过一件睡衣套上，然后打算去洗漱。

萨列里往脸上涂抹着剃须泡沫，边看着镜子里的自己边考虑起跟莫扎特的关系。事实上萨列里并不因为发生了昨晚这样的事情而困扰，让他惊讶的是自己反而很快就接受了自己喜欢莫扎特这个事实。

实际困扰萨列里的是与莫扎特今后的相处关系。他把莫扎特带回家最初只是想让莫扎特能有一个稳定安逸的创作环境，莫扎特的天赋值得这些。他本意是出于对莫扎特才华的尊重——当然他不否认他确实喜欢莫扎特——才提出愿意提供住处，而不是为了什么该死的酒后来一炮。他不是这种人，也从来没这么想过。

可是酒精确确实实地削弱了他的自控力。现在他的腰有些酸，膝盖的淤青估计是磕到了浴缸，也在隐隐作痛。这一切都要怪摄入过量的酒精和他不太清醒的大脑。不，或许还要怪他自己看到莫扎特就下线了的理智。昨晚莫扎特一凑过来看着他的眼睛，萨列里就什么拒绝的话也说不出口了。他之前所有伪装出来的冷淡和疏离，都在莫扎特的逼近下溃不成军。

他做不到看着莫扎特的眼睛否认自己对他的爱，也无法在莫扎特说爱他的时候无动于衷。因为起初他不确定莫扎特对自己的感觉是怎样的，也知道莫扎特早晚会离开巴黎，所以他想把自己的感情藏起来不被莫扎特看到，然后尽可能地帮助莫扎特直到他离开巴黎，支持他的音乐创作，照顾他的生活起居，但避免太多不必要的感情纠葛。这样对他们两个都好。他们会在日后成为很好的朋友，保持联络，节日时互相寄明信片问候，甚至出席对方的婚礼和孩子的洗礼。

而莫扎特真的像他期待中的那样靠近他时，他又想要逃开，他还未习惯莫扎特的爱慕。莫扎特值得一份稳定又甜蜜的感情，而他自认给不了莫扎特最好的。莫扎特是属于自由的，而他早已过了喜欢四处漂泊的年龄，大概几年前萨列里已经在巴黎安定下来做着稳定的工作，甚至购置了房产，结束了之前的居无定所。

由于这些因素，萨列里根本确定不了他们之间以后会怎样，他也不希望自己的爱成为莫扎特的束缚，他想看着莫扎特永远那么自由，四处游历会带给他更多的灵感，莫扎特会留下更多被传颂的作品。他不想让自己的爱变成一个负担，因此他只能藏起自己的喜欢，并希望莫扎特能遇到比自己更爱他的人。

可是昨晚发生的事情改变了这些。他们本应该除了拥抱和贴面礼之外不再有更多的肢体接触，即使有的话顶多加上莫扎特几次并不太逾越的吻脸颊。可现在这种情况算怎么回事？他们两个昨晚不知怎么的就开始拼命吻对方的嘴唇，之后伴随着抚摸与啮咬萨列里的腿被分开，随着莫扎特的不断进入他们彼此相拥。

回忆起这些细节让萨列里脸颊发烫。他掬起水洗了洗脸上的泡沫，试图让冷水带走一点热度。他昨天并没有喝到断片，因此发生的事情他大概都记得。他记得所有莫扎特给予他的愉悦，记得他们契合的身体，萨列里无法确定他在经过这一晚之后是否还能那么好的掩饰自己对莫扎特的感情。

萨列里冲干净脸上的泡沫后打开了热水，然后把手指伸向大腿内侧，擦洗掉凝固的白色痕迹后摸索着清理着莫扎特昨晚留在他体内的液体。楼下飘来食物的味道让他感觉有点饿了，可他还没想好要怎么面对莫扎特。

洗完澡后萨列里扶着扶手缓慢地走下了楼梯，他闻到了烤吐司的香味，或许还有热的甜牛奶，莫扎特正在把煎好的牛排铲进盘子里。莫扎特看起来也刚起床没多久，穿着一件领口繁复的白色睡衣，下摆露出纤细的小腿。莫扎特额前的金发被他拨到一侧露出额头，身上的须后水味道和厨房里食物的香味混杂在一起，意外的有生活气息，他们两个看起来仿佛是一对再普通不过的同居情侣。

可他们不是，或许未来也不会是。这不过是一个甜蜜的错觉罢了。萨列里这么想着，向已经摆了食物的餐桌走过去。他还是没有想过要怎么开口，不过莫扎特总是不会让气氛僵硬下来的。

莫扎特举着那口嘶嘶作响的平底锅看向萨列里，带着开心的微笑，“您醒啦？我刚刚还想要不要去喊您起来呢。”他把锅放回流理台，然后替萨列里拉开了椅子，“请您尝尝我做的午餐。”

萨列里坐下后莫扎特凑过来想吻他，但萨列里转头躲开了，不过莫扎特毫不介意地转而亲在了他的脖颈上，那里还有莫扎特留下的几个吻痕，这个吻引来萨列里的一阵颤抖。“您不能这样对我，”莫扎特鼓起脸颊看着他，“我只是想要一个早安吻。”

是时候跟他解释清楚了。于是萨列里说，“昨晚我们都喝多了，我敬重您的才华与天赋，希望您拥有良好的创作环境，带您回家也并不是意味着我……”

莫扎特看着萨列里说话时滚动的喉结和有点干燥的嘴唇，萨列里没有系好的睡衣领口露出了锁骨和一小块胸膛，昨晚莫扎特留下的吻变成了几点暗红色的痕迹，被萨列里的肤色衬的有点明显。他飞快的打断了萨列里的话，“您不能就这样谈论起昨晚！”他有点委屈地冲萨列里说，“您不能假装没有感觉到我对您的爱。我昨晚说的每一句话都是真的，我确实很喜欢您。”他眼里灼热的情感几乎刺痛了萨列里，是那种年轻人特有的热烈的感情，星星一样闪烁在莫扎特的眼睛里。萨列里随着他的逼近向后抵靠在椅背上。

“您不能否认我们身体的契合，我能感觉得到您是愉悦的，您回应了我，您渴望我的吻和触碰，您颤抖着喊我的名字的声音温柔极了。”莫扎特用他清脆的嗓音毫不羞耻地说着这些露骨的话，并在萨列里羞愤地打断他之前停了下来，拉起萨列里的手温柔地吻了他的手背，“我能感觉得到您是爱我的，而不仅仅是我的音乐。您如果不想可以不必说出来，也尽可以否认，可是我能感觉得到。”他松开萨列里的手，退回自己的位置，“希望您早日面对自己的内心。”

“我确实爱您，但不是您以为的那种。”萨列里说。莫扎特察觉到了他的感情，可他即使被发现了也还是不想回应太多，宁可违背内心地否认这些。他惧怕分别所带来的痛苦，可是又担心自己在莫扎特的撩拨下忍不住去靠近他，毕竟前一晚发生的事情已经印证了这一点的可能性，他不想再去尝试了。

“那昨天晚上在您看来算什么？”莫扎特有点焦虑地追问，他的手按在餐桌边沿上，因为过分用力指节有点泛白，他盯着萨列里的眼睛等待着萨列里的答案。

萨列里从莫扎特的眼神里知道了他即将说出口的回答对莫扎特有多重要，但他仍旧决定把自己的感情与莫扎特划清界限。萨列里低下头避开了莫扎特的目光，“刚刚我说过了，昨晚我们都喝醉了……您呆在自己的位置上，我们便相安无事。”他还是拒绝了莫扎特的爱。

莫扎特眼睛里那种热烈的光芒熄灭了，他有点难过地垂下头，不再看着萨列里的眼睛，手里的叉子无意识的戳弄着自己盘子里的食物，但没有吃一口。

萨列里有点不忍心，他不舍得看到莫扎特被拒绝后露出有点可怜的眼神，但又不知道该说些什么，只好沉默着开始吃午餐。

莫扎特准备的食物味道意料之外的不错，不仅没有明显的不合他口味，而且还替萨列里的牛奶多加了一份糖，牛排和煎蛋的温度在放置了一段时间后刚刚适合入口。萨列里咀嚼着食物感觉有一点愧疚，毕竟从各个方面看起来莫扎特都是一个甜蜜又体贴的情人，虽然有时候很粘人但这并不让人讨厌。而他在与莫扎特度过了令人愉悦的一晚后两次拒绝了这样可爱的年轻人，加之拒绝莫扎特不是出于他的本意，这使萨列里烦恼又困扰。

他得让莫扎特吃点东西。“您的手艺棒极了，这是一顿很棒的午餐。”萨列里的手臂跨过餐桌，用手指碰了碰莫扎特的手背。“不管有没有胃口，也请您吃一点食物。”萨列里看着莫扎特动作缓慢地拿起了杯子喝了一口牛奶又放下了，犹豫了一下站起来开始替莫扎特切牛排，然后把煎蛋叉到吐司上推到莫扎特手边，“吃饭。”萨列里用上了一点命令的口吻，然后放缓了语气，小心翼翼地说，“吃完饭我可以向您介绍一下您的新钢琴，或者陪您作曲，如果您不介意的话。”他在拒绝之后想要补偿一下莫扎特，但又怕再次伤害到他，只好这么试探着开口。

莫扎特的眼睛看起来又有了一点神采，他答应了下来，然后突然抬起头张开嘴：“要您喂我——我才吃。”他扬起下巴看着萨列里，粉色的舌头舔了舔下唇。莫扎特一手托着脸，他眯着那双浅色眼睛的样子像极了一只慵懒的金黄色猫咪。

不过他可比猫咪可爱多了。萨列里小幅度地吸了一口气。这太犯规了，莫扎特总是这么不分时间场合地撩人，而他总是能不分时间场合猝不及防地被莫扎特撩到。他能感觉到心底最柔软的那一块部位因为莫扎特撒娇般的声音颤抖了一下，然后他的身体就不受控制的服从了莫扎特的意愿——萨列里叉起一小块牛排喂到莫扎特的嘴边，然后呆呆地盯着莫扎特慢慢地咀嚼吞咽食物然后用舌尖卷走唇角的酱汁。他机械地继续叉起盘子里的不知道什么食物喂给莫扎特，大脑乱七八糟地想着莫扎特如果真的变成了一只猫咪会是什么样子。

这个过程重复了很多次直到莫扎特拉了拉他的衣袖，“我吃饱啦——可您的食物还没怎么动呢，不要只喂给我啊。”莫扎特看着萨列里有点迟滞的的动作露出一个了然于心的笑容，他歪头看着萨列里，“要我也喂给您吗？”他站起身，看起来想绕到萨列里坐的那一侧去。

“不不不用！我可以自己吃的！您可以先去试试琴，我……我一会儿就来。”萨列里有点慌乱地回答，他的餐刀甚至在盘子里打了个滑，发出了一声不那么悦耳的响声。

莫扎特总算没再坚持，但也没有离开餐桌，他坐了回去，开始双手托腮盯着萨列里吃饭，脸上带着萨列里熟悉的那种甜蜜的微笑。

十分钟后萨列里顶着莫扎特的目光坐如针毡地吃完了午餐。他帮莫扎特把盘子杯子放进水池，看着莫扎特那双好看的手清洗着餐具。

随后他们一起坐到了钢琴前，听莫扎特给他演示新曲子的右手部分。“这首钢琴奏鸣曲也是写给您的——新古典，希望您能喜欢。”莫扎特冲他眨了眨眼睛，动作夸张地开始了弹奏。

“非常感谢您。”萨列里颔了颔首回答。他怎么会不喜欢呢。萨列里听着自己惯用的琴被莫扎特演奏着风格迥异的音乐，那欢快极了，与他自己常常弹的那些严谨的音符没有一丁点儿相同。可是很好听，莫扎特的音乐总是很好听，不管用什么流派或风格作曲他总能听得出莫扎特的特点。他无法用语言形容那种感觉，也概括不出特点，只好用好听来笼统地概括。他几乎要沉迷其中了。

“这首曲子是刚刚吃饭时的灵感……”莫扎特边弹边絮絮叨叨地冲萨列里说话，“我对您提供的一切满意极了，所以写了这个聊作感谢。”他的手指短暂地停了一下，再次开始的时候曲风突然变得甜腻了起来，比起上一支写给萨列里的曲子有过之而无不及，他的爱意和情欲流露在音符中，显得露骨而又咄咄逼人，“当然也很感谢您带给我的甜蜜的夜晚——”萨列里想按住莫扎特的手让他别再弹下去了，可他做不到，他太喜欢莫扎特的音乐了，他想无休止地听下去。萨列里回想起了莫扎特昨晚抚摸他腰侧的手指触感，在琴声中他仿佛再次被莫扎特拉入了一个湿漉漉的深吻里。

在铺天盖地的音符里萨列里几乎忘了他们正坐在钢琴前，他迷失在莫扎特的音符里，淹没在莫扎特汹涌而灼人的感情里。 他回忆起了莫扎特柔软灵活的舌尖，他想要回吻莫扎特温暖的嘴唇。

“您喜欢吗？”曲子到了尾声，莫扎特加快了速度弹出一阵小快板。他用没有弹奏的左手拉住了萨列里，指腹轻轻摩擦着萨列里的手腕内侧。

他的暗示有些明显了，萨列里应该做出一副被冒犯到了的样子斥责他的逾越，可莫扎特真挚的眼神和清脆的声音丝毫不带一点情欲，仿佛只是一个弹完曲子的少年在讨要听众的赞美，这让萨列里对他根本生不起气来。萨列里只好选择一声不吭地抽回手。

在一串和弦音后曲子结束了，莫扎特看起来毫不介意刚刚萨列里的冷淡，在萨列里躲开之前迅速地抱住了他，然后熟练地蹭了蹭萨列里，“如果您喜欢我可以把谱子记下来送给您——”

萨列里这才意识到莫扎特刚刚的弹奏完全没有用到提前写好的曲谱。他真是个天才，萨列里内心的声音感叹道。他开始为刚刚没有打断莫扎特而感到庆幸，打断如此美妙的灵感是有罪的，即便这美丽的旋律有一点点冒犯到他。

“棒极了(bravo)，您的曲子棒极了。”萨列里转身对莫扎特说。他没有吝于夸赞，事实上如果不是碍于情面他还想把更多赞美的话送给莫扎特。

“那我是不是可以索要一点点奖励呢？”莫扎特突然逼近了萨列里，萨列里向后一退，如果不是被莫扎特揽住了腰差点从琴凳上滑下去，他看着莫扎特慢慢凑近的脸闭上了眼睛，随即得到了一个落在嘴角的轻吻，莫扎特带着笑意的声音在他耳边响起来，温热的气息喷吐在他的耳廓，“我想把这首曲子改写成四手联弹，您愿意跟我一起演奏吗？”

萨列里有点僵硬地挣脱了莫扎特的怀抱，他的脑子里一片混乱。他胡乱回答了些什么，或许是答应莫扎特了吧，因为莫扎特在听到他的回复之后露出了一个开心的笑容，然后企图再次抱住萨列里。

萨列里这次落荒而逃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *因为这是一个莫萨不存在竞业关系的AU，所以把原著中萨老师的嫉妒这种感情去掉了，所以可能看起来会甜一点  
> *莫萨四手联弹我脑补了勃拉姆斯的匈牙利舞曲1号（hungarian dance no.1），这首是有四手联弹的，而且可以弹得非常缠绵非常甜蜜嘿嘿  
> 顺便推荐这个舞曲的第五号，也不错听  
> *莫扎特也有几首四手联弹，个人觉得c大调奏鸣曲（sonata in c major k.521）很可爱


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *配对：摇滚莫扎特 莫扎特/萨列里  
> *分级：本章R18  
> *介绍：现代AU  
> *ooc属于我

*  
在那天过去之后不久，萨列里就几乎很少和莫扎特碰面了。

不是萨列里刻意躲开莫扎特，而是因为他的工作实在没有留给他太多闲暇时间。律师这类人大多都是毫无尊严的24*7工作制，所以在萨列里再次投入到分配给他的项目中之后，他每天回到家时指针基本都指向了10点。

这个时间莫扎特不是已经离开了，就是正在整理衣服准备出门。莫扎特坚持要留着酒吧琴师的工作，尽管萨列里认为莫扎特值得更好的。

“您工作也不轻松呢——瞧瞧您的黑眼圈，而且我早就注意到这些天您早餐的浓咖啡啦，”大前天萨列里表示他完全能够负担他们二人的生活时莫扎特这么回答，金发的小天才露出少有的乖巧神色，“不能总是靠您帮助我，我已经给您添了不少麻烦了。”他正经的语气几乎让萨列里不习惯，不过莫扎特的下一句话马上就暴露了他惯常的语气，“而且我可以用薪水给您买花呀……您想要玫瑰吗？”小天才哼哼唧唧地拉住萨列里的胳膊，磨蹭着不想出门，“安东尼奥，安东尼奥，您喜欢红色粉色还是白色呀？”他在萨列里的怒视下露出委屈而无辜的表情，手已经握住了门把手可是迟迟没有推开，眼睛闪闪发亮地盯着萨列里。

这让萨列里的脸颊升温，于是他替莫扎特打开了门，并把莫扎特往门外推搡着，“莫扎特，你工作要迟到了！”接着他小声地回答刚刚莫扎特的问题，“随便什么颜色都很好看。”

莫扎特对萨列里的妥协看起来很满意，他贴了贴萨列里的脸颊终于出门了。他边往电梯间走边转头冲萨列里道晚安，还眨了眨眼。随着叮的一声电梯门关上了，他们一天的相处结束了。

这样一来，萨列里其实大多数时候只来得及跟他讲上几句话，莫扎特就得匆匆忙忙地背着琴跑去挤地铁了——再晚上一点儿就赶不上末班车了。而每天早晨他起床的时候莫扎特大多还在睡觉，酒吧的工作直到凌晨，这让莫扎特每天都要补眠到将近中午。他起床后会准备自己的午餐，因为萨列里中午通常没时间回家。下午莫扎特创作或者弹琴，也时常跑去公园或者咖啡馆，他喜欢在人们面前演奏自己的作品。

*  
忙于工作的日子过得很快，平安夜马上就要到了。

萨列里的律所在平安夜的前一晚组织了餐会，餐会结束之后他的圣诞假期就开始了。

酒吧经理也给莫扎特放了两个星期的新年假期，不过在假期之前，莫扎特还需要在平安夜晚上再工作一次。

“我们那里平安夜晚上会有一个小型的趴，您想去看看么？”平安夜当日一早破门而入的莫扎特现在正使劲儿摇晃着萨列里的手腕，而可怜的后者正被莫扎特从他宝贵假期的第一个懒觉里惊醒，“莫扎特！现在才几点？！”被吵醒显然不是什么令人愉快的事情，睡眼惺忪的萨列里努力地瞪着莫扎特，可他的声音却带着含糊的鼻音，这显得毫无威慑力，“让我再睡一会，有什么事情中午再说。”他甩开莫扎特的手，翻了个身继续把自己裹在被子里。

“可是现在已经快要11点了！这已经是中午了！”莫扎特高声抗议着，然后迅速地拉开了萨列里房间的窗帘，“您居然也有比我起床还晚的时候……”他靠近了床边，开始跟萨列里抢夺被子，“别睡啦，快来陪我装饰圣诞树。”萨列里把被子拉过了头顶，他现在痛恨起了送给他那棵冷杉盆栽的同事罗森博格。他正在思索怎么把莫扎特赶走的时候，这个金发小混蛋的声音在离他耳边很近的位置响了起来，“安东尼奥，请允许我向您献上一个早安吻……”

莫扎特的话还没说完，萨列里就掀开了被子，“托您的福，我现在清醒了。”他爬下床绕过挡在身前的莫扎特，“不过早安吻就不用了。”萨列里感觉他的脸有点发烧，他径直向着洗手池走过去。

莫扎特很快追上来，“您愿意晚上去酒吧找我吗？老板刚进了新的白葡萄酒，您可以去尝尝。”萨列里沉默不语，他想起了上次在酒吧喝醉的那一晚，所以在犹豫要不要答应莫扎特的邀请。突然莫扎特趁着萨列里对着镜子刷牙的空档亲了一下他的脖子，萨列里因为满嘴牙膏沫儿说不出话，只能对他怒目而视。

“您答应过我一起过圣诞节的，您还记得吗？”莫扎特突然露出了一个有点受伤的表情，这让萨列里几乎怀疑刚刚自己沉默的拒绝是不是伤了这位年轻人的心，尽管他知道莫扎特总能找到一千种办法让他心软然后答应自己的要求。

萨列里漱干净牙膏，然后开始涂抹剃须泡沫，他还是对莫扎特的软磨硬泡妥协了，“一会儿我陪你装饰那棵树。”萨列里顿了顿，他用空着的左手碰了碰莫扎特的胳膊，“我今晚会跟你一起去的，你下班后我们可以一起回来。”

他怕提起圣诞节会让没法回家的莫扎特难过，于是小心翼翼地选择话题，“下午晚些时候我来准备晚餐，你可以尝尝法国菜。”他从镜子里偷偷看了一眼莫扎特，好确认莫扎特并没有因为提起圣诞晚餐而难过，“运气好的话我还记得木桩蛋糕怎么烤。”

天色刚黑的时候他们分享了平安夜晚餐，贝类沙拉、羔羊肉四季豆和一点葡萄酒。他们两个人都不是严格恪守教条的天主教徒，因此只是简单的祷告了一下就开始吃晚餐了。木桩蛋糕烤得有点久了，不过莫扎特看起来一点儿也不介意，他几乎吃掉了一多半。

晚餐过后他们就出门了，今晚莫扎特的工作时间提前了，因为平安夜酒吧会早一点结束营业。

萨列里坐在离莫扎特不远的地方看着他演奏，酒吧的灯光很暗，他的头发这会儿看起来是不那么耀眼的琥珀色，像是萨列里杯子里的雪利酒。

莫扎特在弹轻快应景的vive le vent，曲子才刚弹了开头，莫扎特就频频回头看向萨列里。他甚至停下了左手的伴奏冲萨列里挥了挥。

于是萨列里走到了钢琴前。莫扎特问，“您想跟我合奏么？”他朝旁边的单肩包努了努嘴，“我带了谱子。”他成功地把问句变成了陈述句。

萨列里只好选择摆好谱子，在莫扎特旁边坐下。好在大多数脍炙人口的圣诞歌弹起来都不难，加上有两个人配合的演奏声部层次密集，听起来倒也不错。

他们合奏了大概半个小时，期间不时有人送上赞美和掌声，也有人在旁边的吧台上用酒杯压下小费。酒馆老板不知道什么时候出现在钢琴边，“您是沃菲的朋友对吗？”他冲萨列里和蔼地笑着，给萨列里和莫扎特分别递上了一杯刚调好的蛋酒，在萨列里开口之前解答了他的疑惑，“您上次来过，我记得您。”他把一瓶白葡萄酒放在琴盖上，也冲莫扎特笑了笑，“感谢您优秀的工作。你可以放假了莫扎特先生，圣诞快乐。”

莫扎特欢呼了一身把萨列里拉了起来，然后抱住了他。越过莫扎特的肩膀萨列里发现窗外不知道什么时候已经在下雪了。玻璃结了一小层冰霜，连蒙马特的街道看起来也因为假日而缺少行人，飘洒的白色雪花看起来美丽而寒冷。不过莫扎特的怀抱是温热的。

室内点起了几盏蜡烛，驻场的歌手开始唱一首圣诞主题的民谣，随后的一首歌则切换成了圆舞曲。

“您愿意跳支舞吗？”莫扎特叼着蛋酒的吸管，抬手碰了碰萨列里的手臂。他们隔壁桌的一对老夫妇挽手走到了舞池区域，随着曲子的节拍慢慢摇晃着。“如果您不会的话，我可以跳女步。”莫扎特把蛋酒吸完，舔了舔嘴唇然后把杯子推到一边。他的眼睛里烛光的倒影在跳跃着，嘴角的弧度看起来像蛋酒一样甜蜜。

“好。”萨列里答应了。

“您要来邀请我呀。”莫扎特提示道，他摸了摸自己的头发，然后冲萨列里眨了眨眼，露出一个惯常的甜腻笑容。

萨列里伸出一只手，看向莫扎特的眼睛。尽管莫扎特确实很可爱，不过他不太想像邀请那些优雅矜持的女士们时那样，说一些华丽但生疏的敬语。于是萨列里欠了欠身，“可以吗？”他简单地问。

莫扎特把手放在萨列里的手上然后用力握住，随后扑向萨列里抱住他，“我很愿意……这当然可以！我亲爱的安东尼奥！”莫扎特响亮的的吻落在萨列里的脸颊上，周围的人纷纷看了回来，不过莫扎特显然没打算就此松开萨列里，“我们去跳华尔兹吧。”

不过莫扎特的行为确实不像一名优雅矜持的女士，萨列里崩溃地想。他被莫扎特拉向舞池，随后莫扎特的左手搭在自己右肩侧，“搂住我的腰，大师。您不会跳舞的吗？”莫扎特的声音带着一点促狭的笑意，“开始啦——”

他拉着萨列里开始旋转，慢三的圆舞曲听起来温柔极了，几圈之后莫扎特本应搭在肩侧的手开始不安分地乱动，慢慢滑到了萨列里的颈侧。萨列里动了动肩膀以示抗议，可莫扎特看起来明显没打算听话。他直接搂住了萨列里的脖子。

这会儿这只曲子已经快结束了，他们转到了圣诞树旁边，莫扎特勾住萨列里的脖子后突然凑上来给了萨列里一个吻。

这个吻带着蛋酒的甜味儿，还有一丝晚餐那瓶红葡萄酒的酸涩味道。

他们很久都没有像这样唇舌交缠，紧贴着彼此交换着气息了。莫扎特的舌尖舔舐过萨列里的上颚，随后捉住萨列里的舌尖轻轻吮吸。

等萨列里回过神来的时候圆舞曲已经结束了，莫扎特在圣诞树散发出的柔和光芒下看着萨列里，他回味似的舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个得逞的狡猾笑容，“您今后是我的啦——”他迎着萨列里不解的眼神指了指他们头顶装饰的槲寄生，轻快地说，“您知道的，在槲寄生下亲吻的人永远不会分开。”

他的眼睛里仿佛有万千颗星星，“我爱您。”

*  
只有遇到难得的休息日或假期，他们才能整天地呆在一起，比如这个圣诞节的假期。

萨列里正在陪莫扎特把那首钢琴奏鸣曲改写成四手联弹。莫扎特总是一如既往的活泼又黏人，他总是能够成功地引起萨列里的难堪，“您应该停止用那种眼神盯着我看，”莫扎特停下笔冲萨列里露出一个假装出来的困扰表情，他甚至夸张的皱了皱眉头，“说真的，您的魅力让我无心写谱子，我只想亲吻您柔软红润的嘴唇……”他一点一点地蹭到萨列里坐的那半边琴凳，嘴唇几乎蹭上萨列里的耳廓。

萨列里的耳朵顿时红了，他躲避似的向后退着，再次差点滑下琴凳。他转过头瞪视着这个讨厌又甜蜜的小混蛋——明明莫扎特刚刚还说没有他的陪伴就写不下去！萨列里咬牙切齿地想。他决定扳回一局。

于是萨列里站起身来，抖了抖衣服下摆，“那为了帮助你专注于谱子，我去楼上工作了。”他端起了琴盖上属于他的那杯伏特加，晃着杯子里的冰块，用眼角悄悄观察莫扎特的动作。

果不其然莫扎特马上扑过来拉住了他，“我的大师，求您别走——”莫扎特趴在琴凳上揪住萨列里的衣角不松手，“您离开的话我可更写不出来啦，”他拉着萨列里坐了回来，随后变本加厉地抱住萨列里的腰，“不过如果您亲亲我我会写的更快的！您今天还没有吻过我呢！”萨列里看着莫扎特露出了懊恼的神色，“……是我做错了什么让您不高兴了吗？”他把下巴搁在萨列里的肩膀上，蓬松柔软的蜷曲金发扫的萨列里皮肤痒痒的。

萨列里看了一眼莫扎特可怜兮兮的眼神和桌角花瓶里插的玫瑰花束，自暴自弃地吻上了莫扎特的嘴唇。他无视了莫扎特惊喜的眼神，闭上了眼睛。

莫扎特真是个甜蜜的麻烦，萨列里不止一次地这么想，可是又有谁能拒绝他呢。

*  
在他们两个拖拖拉拉的进度下，确切地说是因为莫扎特无休止的调情，花了一整天才完成了曲子的改编。

现在完成的曲谱正邀功似的，被莫扎特端端正正地摆在萨列里面前，再旁边才是萨列里的晚餐。那沓纸的封面用铜板体花里胡哨地写着，“致我最最亲爱的安东尼奥，给您一千个吻”，那行字的周围还涂了好几颗小星星。

萨列里对莫扎特的行为有些头疼，他拿起谱子放在旁边，把自己的盘子拖回面前，然后拿起刀叉打算吃饭。

他看到莫扎特的目光从盘子里转向那本曲谱，再转向自己，“萨列里，您难道不想先看看我的作品么？”对面的金发年轻人把叉子叼在嘴里，在企图坐地笔直的同时，又控制不住地在自己的位置上扭来扭去，用紧张兮兮的眼神盯着萨列里，“我以为您对我的喜爱会让您更迫不及待些……”他甚至不知道莫扎特总用这些引人误会的措辞是出于故意还是由于他不够熟练的法语。

“请先吃饭好吗，沃尔夫冈先生。”萨列里叹了口气，用刀叉切分着盘子里的烤火鸡胸，“晚餐后我会读完谱子，并尝试跟您合奏的。”他用上了安抚性的语气，想哄莫扎特专心吃饭。

莫扎特露出了难以置信的表情，“您喊了我沃尔夫冈！……天呐，这太甜蜜了，我爱您。”他整个人放松下来，刚刚笔直的坐姿变得松松垮垮，“好的，好的，亲爱的安东尼奥，我的大师，”莫扎特舔了舔嘴唇，冲萨列里露出一个大大的笑容，“您以后能经常喊我沃尔夫冈吗？您知道的，姓氏总是显得有些生疏……”他放下了叉子，手指跨过餐桌摩挲着萨列里的指腹。这让萨列里差点丢了叉子。

莫扎特起初的反应几乎让萨列里以为他这么叫太逾越了，可是莫扎特说到第二句时他显然已经不这么想了，甚至有些后悔这么叫他。他抿紧了嘴唇，抽回了手并且不打算再多回应对方一句多余的话。“先吃饭。”萨列里简短地说，他低下头把一块鸡肉送进口里，假装没看见莫扎特富有暗示性的调情眼神。

晚餐后他们一起坐到了钢琴面前，萨列里坐在左侧翻看谱子，他的指尖滑过他自己的名字和莫扎特画的星星，嘴角勾了勾。莫扎特坐在他右侧哼着高音部的主旋律，随意地敲着琴键，时不时歪头看看他。

萨列里翻着乐谱，莫扎特的哼唱声就在他耳边，伴着他指法跳跃的弹奏。一行行音符化作旋律在他脑海中奏响，高音部和低音部此起彼伏，他在莫扎特铺天盖地的情感里无处藏身。本来已经很甜蜜的奏鸣曲在被改写成四手联弹后变得更缠绵了，他能感受到曲子中莫扎特满浸的爱意，在灼热汹涌的感情里，他像一个溺水者般毫无抗拒之力。

“还是觉得太多音符吗？”莫扎特冲他眨眨眼，他提起了第一次见面时萨列里对他的评价，“您还满意这首吗？”

“这部作品很棒，我有点等不及跟您一起演奏它了。”萨列里冲莫扎特露出了一个有点恍惚的微笑，“能够收到您的曲子是我的荣幸。”当然这句评价招致了莫扎特的一次吻脸颊。

接下来二人调换了位置，萨列里弹高音部，莫扎特替他伴奏低音部。改写后的曲子拥有了更加繁复的声部交织和密集的强弱对比，加之莫扎特特意在谱子上标注了强弱符号，因此萨列里即使是第一次弹，两个人的合奏听起来也还不错。

高声部的主旋律与低声部的衬托琴声合在一起被奏响，萨列里意识到他正弹奏着莫扎特为他写下的音乐，每一个乐句里都是莫扎特丰沛的情感和他的爱意。

这种认知让萨列里感到头晕目眩。

莫扎特时不时转头冲他露出的笑容也许太过于甜蜜了，像是咖啡里加进了过多的糖分，又像是散发着迷人香气的甜酒，在引人尝上一口。

莫扎特的右手也总是碰到萨列里负责次中音声部的左手，每次触碰都能让萨列里的演奏慢上半拍。不过莫扎特总能体贴地立刻配合上他的节奏。

莫扎特甚至还在一组行板之后蹭了一下萨列里的手背。他在萨列里责备的眼神下不仅毫无愧意地露出了笑容，甚至还得寸进尺地向萨列里的方向挪了挪。

现在他们的大腿紧贴着了，每次踩踏板都会带来一阵摩擦。这让萨列里心烦意乱，接连弹错了几个音。

随后又是一组过分甜蜜缱绻的慢板，高音部和低音部缠绕交织，像是柔软地交缠着的天鹅颈。萨列里乱七八糟地想，夜晚或许不适合这种过于缠绵的声音。他手指弹奏的动作蓦地停了下来。

他觉得自己在莫扎特若有若无的暗示和撩拨下几乎要按捺不住了。可是他本不应该再期待任何莫扎特给予的欢愉的。

莫扎特也停了下来，他不再演奏低声部的右手落下来放在萨列里的大腿上，轻轻地磨蹭着，“您不喜欢这个部分吗？”

萨列里的大脑因为莫扎特的触碰而一片混乱。不，请把您的手拿开。他脑海里较为冷静自持的那部分这么说。可是另外那部分却叫嚣着想要做更多疯狂的事情。

萨列里不知道莫扎特指的是哪个部分。是指他的抚摸吗？还是莫扎特的音乐？可是无论是哪个，他都喜欢。

他们或许靠的有些太近了，莫扎特的身体贴了上来，萨列里能感觉到那些耀眼的金发正摩擦着他脖颈处的皮肤。“您不喜欢吗？”莫扎特又问了一次，这次声音在萨列里的耳边了。

他终于认定莫扎特询问的是他的音乐。“我喜欢的……我当然喜欢您的作品。不过请您不要再靠近了。”萨列里向后畏缩着，躲避着莫扎特的逼近，他的手搭在莫扎特的肩膀上，像是想推开他可又用不上力气，“太久没弹钢琴了，我的手腕太僵硬了。而且今天有些晚了，我们改天再继续吧。”萨列里想要站起身来，可又有点舍不得他们难得一次的相处时间。

“您的指法一点儿也没生疏呢，您不想弹了吗？夜晚可是还长着呢，我的大师。”莫扎特握住萨列里放在他肩头的手，低头吻了吻，萨列里敢发誓他从莫扎特的声音里听出了暧昧的笑意。

*  
他的脸颊发烫，心脏也因为落在手背上的吻跳个不停。萨列里突然意识到莫扎特的一只手还放在他的大腿上，于是他打算拉开莫扎特，“我们可以改天再……”

莫扎特的手突然毫无预兆地伸向了他的大腿内侧，隔着布料轻轻按压着他。萨列里的动作僵住了，他听到自己发出一声没能忍住的压抑喘息，随之莫扎特带着笑意的声音响了起来，“当然可以，不过我想您今晚大概会有兴趣做点别的？”

萨列里努力地控制着自己的声线，好让自己的声音听起来不至于过分颤抖，“不……莫扎特，拿开您的手，不要这样，”他的话还没能说完就被莫扎特手上的动作打断了，莫扎特用手指刮擦着顶端，麻痒和快感丝丝缕缕地冲刷着他的感官，“可是您喜欢我的触碰，”他的身体软的几乎在琴凳上坐不直，恍惚中听到莫扎特说，“您想要……不是吗？”莫扎特突然用力的指腹有规律地滑过柱身，这让萨列里再也控制不住自己的颤抖，他感觉到自己渗出的液体慢慢濡湿了下身的布料。他的西装裤有点紧，勃起的前端摩擦在布料上带来一点异样的感觉。萨列里的呼吸滚烫，他知道自己正处在临界点上，快感一波接一波抚过他的身体。

他分不出神来反驳莫扎特的话，几乎所有的精力都用来控制自己别再做出什么失礼的事。可他在莫扎特又一轮的动作下再次被逼得颤抖起来，他的手胡乱向前伸去，像是想要抓住什么。

琴键被按响了，杂乱无章的声音响了起来，组成了一段无旋律的琴声。莫扎特靠过来，“您想要吗？”他替萨列里合上了琴盖，然后把萨列里困在钢琴与自己之间。“回答我，安东尼奥。”他的手离开了萨列里，撑在钢琴上。

突然的抽离让萨列里感到一阵空虚，他仰起脖子难耐地喘息着，喉结上下滑动，仿佛是一条搁浅在沙滩上的鱼。

莫扎特看着他眼前的萨列里眼角通红地颤抖着，明明已经卡在临界点但还是不愿开口乞求一点触碰，刚刚的快感让他的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，脖颈处原本白皙的皮肤现在浮现出红晕。“只要您开口……”他在萨列里的耳边说。他听到萨列里嗓子里压抑的呻吟，萨列里的胯部还因为莫扎特手的抽离下意识地向前迎合着。

萨列里棕色的眼睛满是潮湿的水汽，甚至连低垂的浓密睫毛上也沾上了一点细小的水珠。该死的，他真的忍不住要亲吻他的大师了。

萨列里咬住嘴唇，他的鼻尖上满是细密的汗珠，他叹了一口气，终于放弃抵抗拉过莫扎特的衣领吻了上去。萨列里猜测莫扎特今天的香水大概是柑橘调，他们的吻被模糊的橘子气息环绕着。

柑橘味儿甜得很，莫扎特的吻也是，萨列里被橘子味儿的莫扎特吻得有点喘不上气。莫扎特轻轻地抚摸着他的颈侧，他勃起的下身也得到了莫扎特悉心的照料。萨列里随着莫扎特的动作在接吻的间隙发出细碎的呻吟，终于在莫扎特几个用力的刮擦下达到了高潮。

他的液体射在大腿内侧和裤子上，布料黏乎乎地沾湿了一片。这种触感让萨列里难受极了。他平日里被发胶固定整齐的头发这会儿有几绺散落下来搭在额头上，然后被额汗濡湿。这让萨列里感觉自己狼狈极了，他很想去洗个澡。

可是他见鬼的在射过一次之后还半硬着，他的阴茎直挺挺地顶着裤子的布料，与莫扎特同样硬着的阴茎撞在了一起。他们对视了一眼，对彼此的欲望心照不宣。

下一秒萨列里就被莫扎特压倒在他平日里弹奏的钢琴上抢夺着空气，他的后背被钢琴的棱角撞得有点疼，莫扎特大概太用力了，萨列里痛得发出了嘶的一声。“您撞疼了吗？”莫扎特把手垫在萨列里身后，吻了吻萨列里的眼角然后慢慢揉着他刚刚撞到的位置。

可他的另一只手就没这么温柔了。萨列里感觉自己的裤子被莫扎特绝对算不上温柔地扯开，他下半身的皮肤立即暴露在有点凉的空气里。“刚刚窗户没关好……”萨列里在接吻的间隙摸了摸莫扎特的脸颊，“你冷不冷？要不要关一下？”他配合莫扎特的动作把裤子踢到一边——西装裤脱起来方便大概它的是一大优点了——一边因为两人阴茎被握在一起的触感而发出了一声叹息。

莫扎特笑出了声，“您在这种时候总是有精力提起一些其他事吗？”他把萨列里的一条腿抬起来，环住他的腰接着架在琴凳上，然后探向萨列里的身后，试探性地按了按，感受到萨列里小幅度的挣扎后安抚似的吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“亲爱的安东尼奥，我向您保证，我不会弄疼您的，”莫扎特回味一般舔了舔嘴唇，手指富有暗示意味地摩挲着萨列里的腰侧，“您不必对此担心，就像上次一样，我会让您感到快乐的。”他又撒娇般的吮吻了一下萨列里的嘴唇，“一会儿您就不会再有精力讲话啦。”萨列里因为莫扎特说出的这些话而感到难为情，他挣脱了莫扎特的拥抱，转头盯着一旁的挂钟——现在才刚到9点，其实并不晚。

接着萨列里看着莫扎特从琴凳下面拿出一个润滑剂的瓶子，然后因为他的这个动作愤怒不已，“你都在我的琴凳下塞了些什么乱七八糟的东西？”他看起来似乎真的在生气，“这几乎是亵渎了我收集的曲谱们……”

他的话还没说完就被身后突然冰凉的触感给打断了，莫扎特把润滑剂倒在手上后径直探进了两根手指，而萨列里因为突如其来被进入的感觉根本说不出话来。他能感觉到莫扎特在他体内摸索着扩张，同时莫扎特还凑在他耳边说个不停，“可它能让您不受到伤害呀，”莫扎特叼住他脖子上的一小块皮肤细细舔吻着，像是一个真正的吸血鬼那样，“还是说您不介意我粗暴些？”

说着他加进了第三根手指，然后慢慢开始模仿起抽插的动作，每一次都进得更深。这有点不舒服，三根手指有些太过了。

他们有段时间没做过了。不过萨列里大概还记得怎么放松身体，而且萨列里的身体显然比他的意识更快地回忆起了上次的体验。食髓知味的身体敏感极了，他整个人都在因为莫扎特的抚摸而逐渐变得滚烫。萨列里的眼眶泛红，生理性泪水快要滑落下来，他得抿紧嘴唇才能不让呻吟声逃出来。

不过萨列里在莫扎特按到那一点时还是没能忍住自己的呻吟声。他像是溺水的人一样虚脱地搂住莫扎特的后背，生理性泪水流了满脸，不过那种感觉像潮水一样很快退了下去，而萨列里挣扎着还想要更多。

他屈起支撑着自己的另一条腿磨蹭着莫扎特的腰侧，于是莫扎特把他的另一条腿也打开架在琴凳上，然后顶在了入口处，他在周围慢慢地打着圈儿摩擦着，“您希望我进去吗？”金发小混蛋随后问出了这种明知故问的问题，然后看着萨列里几乎失焦的眼神吐出了下一句话，“您要来邀请我呀。”他像在舞池边一样地提示，然后俯身吻了一下萨列里的眼角。

太过分了，萨列里被铺天盖地的欲望冲刷的同时对莫扎特咬牙切齿，这种羞耻的话他根本说不出口。可他被莫扎特磨蹭得实在难受，而且这个姿势实在是不舒服，萨列里半坐在琴盖上，腿架在琴凳上被莫扎特抱着，他和莫扎特只有下半身紧贴在一起。

所以萨列里还是艰难地开口了，“请您……”不过只说了两个单词就捂住了自己的脸。他顿了顿，用已经沙哑的嗓音换了种表达方式，“请问可以吗？”他也选择了复述在酒吧的对话。

“乐意之至，我亲爱的安东。”莫扎特终于进入了萨列里，两个人都发出了一声叹息，随后莫扎特开始抽插起来。他的安东尼奥终于不再像上次一样只发出压抑的喘息，而是会因为他的触碰发出诱人的呻吟。

莫扎特隔着布料揉捏着萨列里胸前的两点，他刚刚并没有脱去萨列里的衬衣，甚至萨列里的领带还是得体地束缚着他的脖颈，可萨列里的下半身却明显没有这么整洁，被萨列里自己搞脏的裤子被丢在钢琴下面，萨列里通常包裹严密的双腿这会儿正光裸地缠着莫扎特的腰。他逐渐变硬的乳头随着莫扎特的动作磨蹭着布料，带来一阵火辣辣的触感。

接近午夜，窗外开始有烟花升上天空，随着炸裂声美丽的焰火在夜空中炸开。随着莫扎特不断的抽插，白色的液体从萨列里臀缝里流出来，流在了黑色的钢琴上，然后被萨列里的动作抹成黏糊糊的一片。

他快射了，萨列里随着莫扎特的起伏有点恍惚地想。他的肠壁开始收缩，挤压着在他体内的莫扎特。“莫扎特……”萨列里在他们接吻的间隙无意识地喊着莫扎特的名字。他快要到了，他的意识已经像窗外的烟花一样炸开了一片片白光，像是温暖的潮水抚过他的身体。

这时候莫扎特的动作突然停了下来，“您可以叫我沃尔夫冈吗，”他凑在萨列里的耳边，像那条引诱夏娃的蛇一样吐息，哄骗着萨列里遵从他的意愿，“求您啦。”他向外退着，几乎快要滑出萨列里的体外。

“沃尔夫冈……”萨列里妥协了，他轻轻地喊着莫扎特的名字，阖上眼睛体会着莫扎特重新埋进他身体的触感，他的身体因此而颤抖着。“沃尔夫冈。”他搂住莫扎特的脖子，吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“安东尼奥，我爱您。”莫扎特回吻着萨列里，像是一对儿彼此取暖的旅人。

新年的钟声敲响了，更多的礼花升上天空。萨列里的液体射在莫扎特的小腹上，然后向下流到他们结合的位置。萨列里的肠臂绞紧了莫扎特，接着莫扎特抽插了几下射在了他体内。滚烫的液体淋在肠壁上的感觉引来萨列里又一次的颤抖。

高潮时他们疯狂地接吻。等莫扎特放开他时，萨列里在新年的钟声里小声地说了句“我也爱您。”

他说的很快，担心莫扎特听不清，可又不希望莫扎特听见。

莫扎特把他从钢琴上放下来，然后两个人搂抱着靠在落地窗前的沙发上看着漫天的烟火。

“想许个愿吗？”萨列里看着莫扎特。烟花在莫扎特的眼睛里变成了一个又一个闪烁的小光点，仿佛他的眼睛里真的闪烁着整个星系。

“您知道我的愿望的。”莫扎特回了他一个黏糊糊的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vive le vent：法版jingle bells
> 
> *结尾处应该是tbc但是不知道后续该怎么写了……可能就没后续了（流泪

**Author's Note:**

> 进坑写的第一篇  
> 搬运到ao3的时候不小心瞄到了几眼内容 被当场雷得捂脸  
> ooc属于我！！大喊）


End file.
